You'll always be my son
by Alice Cavallari
Summary: Cuando Hiccup descubrió que sus padres jamás se habían divorciado formalmente luego de tantos años de vivir separados, tomó la noticia de una forma abrumadora. Tal vez si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, no estuviera sintiendo tanta traición como ahora. AU Moderno.
1. Chapter 1

**UA Moderno**

* * *

 **You'll always be my son**

 **::**

 _ **"Por severo que sea un padre juzgando a su hijo, nunca es tan severo como un hijo juzgando a su padre"**_

 **-Enrique Jardiel Poncela**

* * *

Miró el reloj de su celular y marcaban las seis de la tarde en punto. Tenía ya dos horas esperando en la central de autobuses a que lo recogieran y a pesar de que él es una persona paciente, su desesperación aumentaba a cada minuto. Dos. Horas. Era increíble que no mostrara alguna preocupación por él, ni una llamada para saber si había llegado con bien o por qué el retraso, porque sabía que su autobús llegaba a la ciudad a las cuatro de la tarde.

Estaba sentado viendo pasar a las personas de un lado hacia otro, algunas con prisa otras no tanto, con mucho equipaje sobre ellos y otros con una simple mochila. Hiccup Haddock suspiró frustrado.

¿Cómo era posible que una figura parental fuera tan irresponsable? Aunque a estas alturas no debería sorprenderse ya. No es como si recibiera cartas, correos o mensajes cada día, ni siquiera ha tenido una de esas malditas cartas de cumpleaños o navidad en años, incluso ha olvidado ya su voz.

Hiccup comenzaba a pensar si no era muy tarde para tomar un autobús y regresarse a Bog-Burglars. Después de todo, Camicazi y su madre, Berta, le habían ofrecido a quedarse con ellas, además de que ya tenía seis meses viviendo con ellas. Tal vez si rogaba lo suficiente podrían dejarlo volver.

Pero no. Maldita sean las leyes que se lo impedían.

Para ser honesto, cuando descubrió que sus padres jamás se habían divorciado formalmente luego de tantos años de vivir separados y en diferentes ciudades, lo había tomado de una forma abrumadora y se sintió traicionado por ambos. Tal vez si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, pudo haberse sentido feliz o por lo menos lo hubiera tomado de una forma más tranquila y no estuviera sintiendo tanta traición como ahora.

Cuando miró la hora en su teléfono de nuevo eran ya las 6:15 pm.

Suficiente. Estaba cansado ya de esperar, así que desbloqueó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos el número. Esto debió haberlo hecho media hora después de haber llegado a la ciudad al ver que no pasaban por él en lugar de quedarse esperando como un tonto.

Antes de que lograra marcar, una llamada estaba entrando y contestó.

 _"¿Ya recordaste que tienes un hijo?"_ Quiso decirle, pero al final respondió típicamente.

―¿Hola?

― _¡Hiccup! Qué bueno que contestas_ ―¿por qué pensaría que no iba a contestarle? No tenía muchas opciones que digamos― _Te marco para saber a qué hora llega tu autobús._

Dos personas miraron cómo apretaba sus labios y sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas, además de que le dio un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo. Se había olvidado la hora de su salida y todavía tenía el descaro de preguntárselo de una forma tan despreocupada.

Tuvo que tragar saliva para poder hablar con calma fingida.

―Sabes, perdí la dirección de la casa que me diste―dijo el chico ignorando su pregunta―¿Me la podrías repetir?

― _Seguro._

Hiccup ya tenía papel y pluma a la mano cuando comenzó a darle la dirección. Una vez que terminó de escribir, le colgó sin darle oportunidad de que le dijera algo más.

Mascullando palabras nada bonitas, tomó su mochila y maletas y salió de la centrar enojado. No había querido tomar un taxi porque no conocía muy bien Berk y no quería gastar dinero de forma innecesaria sabiendo que podían pasar por él, pero en este momento no le interesaba mucho.

Cuando encontró un taxi, el chofer le ayudó a subir sus maletas y el chico se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, luego le dijo al conductor la dirección a la cual iba a ir.

―Te costará más de cien llegar ahí.

Hiccup revisó su cartera y solamente traía un billete de cincuenta.

¡Ah! ¡Maldita Central con sus cajeros automáticos descompuestos!

Podía pedirle dinero cuando llegara a la casa para pagar el taxi...

Cinco minutos después, Hiccup estaba otra vez sentado en la sala de espera de la Central con todas sus cosas. Estaba tan molesto que estaba apretando los dientes. No tuvo otra opción más que tragarse su orgullo y marcarle.

―Lo siento, mi celular se quedó sin batería―mintió tan pronto como le contestó―Acaba de llegar el autobús, ya puedes pasar por mí.

― _Supuse que algo así había pasado cuando se cortó la llamada_ ―ajá, la llamada se cortó― _¿Te molestaría esperar una hora? Sucede que todavía tengo trabajo del cual encargarme y tomará algo de tiempo._

Respira, Hiccup, respira.

―Seguro. Puedo esperar―habló casi entre dientes.

― _Bien. Entonces nos vemos en una hora, hijo._

―Espero por ti... mamá.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola~ Pues esta idea no me dejaba tranquila y quise ver si era posible hacerla, todo parece indicar que sí. He encontrado trabajo (¡finalmente!) Así que las actualizaciones aquí van a variar un poco, pero tengo todas las intenciones de terminarla (y las otras dos también aunque no lo parezcan). Gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer y espero que les sea de interés.

Saludos~


	2. Chapter 2

**AU Moderno**

* * *

 **You'll always be my son**

 **::**

* * *

―Hiccup.

Hiccup abrió sus ojos y vio borroso por unos momentos, prosiguió a quitarse un audífono y dio un enorme bostezo. Cuando su vista se aclaró, no reconoció por un segundo el lugar en donde se encontraba y vio a una mujer frente a ella sonriéndole de un modo maternal. De repente todo le vino de golpe. En lugar de regresar la sonrisa, Hiccup arrugó su nariz y frunció un poco sus labios.

―Deberías tener más cuidado―dijo Valka luego de unos segundos de silencio―Pudieron haberte robado algo de tu equipaje.

Hiccup no le respondió y simplemente se puso de pie. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Debía abrazarla? ¿Darle un beso en la mejilla? ¿Un apretón de manos? El chico miró el reloj digital de la central que estaba detrás de ella y jadeó al ver la hora.

―¡¿Las nueve de la noche?! ―exclamó casi en un grito

―Lo sé, lo sé. Lo lamento―se disculpó Valka apenada―Tardé más en el trabajo de lo que pensé.

―¿A qué te dedicas exactamente?

Hiccup pudo ver que Valka sonrió casi emocionada ante tal pregunta.

―Soy la Jefa de Veterinaria del zoológico de Berk. Tenemos un jaguar enfermo y una jirafa embarazada, así que deben ser monitoreados minuciosamente.

―... De acuerdo.

Honestamente Valka esperaba una reacción más diferente que esa, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Examinó a su adolescente hijo con cuidado.

―Todo este tiempo y saliste a mi―dijo ella sin pensarlo.

Hiccup tenía que admitir que sus similitudes eran increíbles. Mismo tono de cabello, misma mirada verde, misma complexión delgada, estatura promedio... Se parecían más de lo que quisiera admitir.

―Ajá―respondió secamente.

Valka se limitó a sonreír nuevamente pero ahora con cierto nerviosismo.

―¿Tienes todo?

―Sí.

Si el camino hasta el auto de Valka fue impregnado por un incómodo silencio, Hiccup no quería imaginarse cómo sería el camino hasta la casa, mucho menos en pensar cómo serían ahora las cosas aquí en Berk.

―¿Te parece bien si pasamos por pizza para cenar? ―preguntó Valka

―Sí, lo que sea.

―¿Qué tal el viaje?

Hiccup estaba irritado por estar irritado con Valka. El castaño miró de reojo a la mujer, quien mantenía su vista enfocada en el camino pero podía ver que ella estaba nerviosa. Él no estaba en el ánimo de tener una plática, pero mejor tenerla de una vez a más tarde.

―Estuvo bien.

Mientras el auto iba en movimiento, Hiccup se la pasó mirando hacia la ventana viendo todos los diferentes edificios que había en Berk. El lugar tenía mucho verde y algunos lugares lucían rústicos, mientras que otras construcciones eran más modernas. Todo era muy diferente a Bog-Burglars.

―¿Estás enojado?

Lentamente, Hiccup dejó de ver hacia la ventana para verla a ella.

Enojado se quedaba corto.

―¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? ―comentó de manera agresiva―Uno no espera enterarse por Servicios Infantiles que sus padres jamás se divorciaron, y que por lo tanto tengo que irme a vivir con mi madre porque legalmente ella tiene mi custodia.

Cuando Valka se rió nerviosamente, Hiccup sintió su sangre arder.

―¿Te parece gracioso que-?

―Lo siento, hijo―interrumpió ella―No esperábamos que esto sucediera.

Hiccup detectó algo más profundo ante esas palabras.

―¿Qué cosa exactamente? ¿Qué me iba a enterar o qué...?

Miró a la mujer por unos segundos más y regresó su mirada hacia la ventana del auto.

A cinco meses, todavía no podía decirlo en voz alta.

Pasaron por el servicio a ventanilla para pedir la pizza. El olor de la comida hizo que el estómago de Hiccup gruñera bastante, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora del hambre que tenía.

Llegaron hasta una zona residencial de departamentos. Hiccup estaba asombrado por el lugar, lucía costoso y algo elegante. En los últimos años, siempre se imagino que su madre o estaría muerta o vivía en un lugar de bajos recursos.

―Es aquí―anunció Valka mientras apagaba el auto y tomaba la pizza―El departamento está en el tercer piso, que es el último.

Bajaron todas las cosas y subieron hasta el sexto piso en elevador. Hiccup estaba seguro que Camicazi ya se hubiera aventado del elevador ante tanto silencio incómodo. Cuando llegaron al piso indicado, Hiccup la sigo hasta una puerta que estaba al fondo a la izquierda.

―Hogar, dulce hogar.

 _Sí, claro._ Pensó Hiccup con sarcasmo.

El lugar era todavía más impresionante por dentro. Todo era blanco. Lo primero que se veía al abrir la puerta era la sala que consistía en unos sillones color gris y uno más largo donde fácilmente alguien podía dormir ahí; detrás de la sala estaba la cocina que parecía totalmente nueva (Hiccup apostaba que lo era, después de todo Valka no era buena en cocinando); después estaba el comedor lleno de papeles y lo demás era espacio sin utilizar. Todo el lado izquierdo eran unos enormes ventanales y una puerta que daba hacia el balcón, y la vista se veía increíble.

Luego estaban las escaleras, a simple vista Hiccup podía ver tres puertas solamente.

―Tu habitación está arriba, es la primer puerta―dijo Valka sacando a Hiccup de lo asombroso que era el lugar―La puerta que está aquí abajo debajo de las escaleras es el baño, aunque nuestras recámaras tienen baño propio. La puerta que sigue de tu habitación es mi oficina y la que sigue de ahí es mi cuarto. La lavandería está en el primer piso. Y, um, esto es todo.

Hiccup dejó caer su mochila en la entrada y siguió admirando el lugar.

―¿Qué hay de esta puerta? ―señaló una que estaba antes de llegar a las escaleras.

Valka rió nuevamente.

―No es nada. Vamos a cenar.

Se sentaron en la mesa y Valka sacó dos refrescos en lata.

La cena fue totalmente incómoda. Valka se empeñaba en hacerle un montón de preguntas y él simplemente se limitó a responder lo más corto que podía. Todavía no se sentía muy contento por la idea de tener que vivir con ella, pero tenía que soportarlo.

―¿Te molesta si ya me voy a dormir? ―le preguntó Hiccup luego de haber terminado de comer.

Valka mostró un rostro de decepción, pues ella esperaba a que continuaran hablando.

―Claro. La contraseña del internet está en tu habitación.

―Gracias.

Hiccup tomó dos maletas por el momento y cuando se encontraba a medio subir en las escaleras se detuvo.

―Um, buenas noches―dijo incómodamente.

―Buenas noches, hijo.

Hiccup se encerró en su cuarto y jadeó frustrado. Se talló su cara y se dejó caer en la cama. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Esto era horrible.

Sacó su computadora y tan pronto cómo prendió entró al videochat. Al minuto, ya tenía una video llamada entrando.

En la pantalla apreció el rostro de una muy bonita chica de ojos azules, de rubia cabellera recogida en una trenza de lado, usaba una blusa de tirantes que hacía resaltar sus enormes pechos.

― _¡¿Por qué te tardaste?!_ ―le gritó la rubia algo molesta― _¡Creí que te había pasado algo! Intenté llamarte a tu teléfono pero no entraba la llamada._

Hiccup revisó su celular y lo encontró apagado.

―Ah, ahora sí se quedó sin batería.

― _¿Ahora sí?_ ―repitió la rubia confundida― _¿De qué hablas?_

Hiccup sonrió con tristeza.

―¿Quién crees que me dejó olvidado en la Central por cinco horas, Camicazi?

Camicazi jadeó ofendida.

― _¡No! ¿Valka se olvidó de pasar por ti?_

―No sólo eso, todavía tuvo el descaro de hablarme y preguntar la hora en la que mi autobús llegaba cuando yo ya había esperado dos horas por ella.

― _No es cierto_ ―exclamó Camicazi molesta.

―Oh, y se pone peor―continuó Hiccup sin darle oportunidad a la rubia de hablar―Quise irme en taxi y no tenía suficiente dinero porque los malditos cajeros automáticos no servían y le tuve que hablar para mentirle de que ya había llegado y me dijo que me esperara una hora más.

Camicazi volvió a jadear.

―Vino llegando hasta las nueve de la noche por _mí._

― _¡¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?! ¿No fueron suficientes once años de espera?_ ―Camicazi mostró un rostro apenado― _Hiccup... lo siento mucho._

―No tienes la culpa―se quedó pensando unos momentos en ver cómo cambiar el tema―El lugar no es para nada de lo que imaginamos.

― _¿Es acaso peor?_

Hiccup rió un poco.

―No, es... asombroso, en realidad. Es el departamento más lujoso que he visto.

Se la pasaron hablando un poco más de media hora. Hablar con Camicazi siempre relajaba a Hiccup.

― _Sé que apenas ha pasado un día, pero ya te extraño._

―Créeme, si fuera por mi yo me hubiera quedado en Bog-Burglars

― _Lo sé. Sabes, ya hablé con mi mamá y si logro comportarme de en este semestre, me dejará ir a Berk a pasar el año nuevo._

―¿Enserio? Pues ya estuvo que no vendrás entonces.

Camicazi jadeó otra vez.

― _¡Tienes suerte de que estés detrás de la pantalla, Haddock! Si no, ya te hubiera dado un golpe._

―Lo sé, lo sé―rió Hiccup.

― _Bueno, creo que ya me voy. ¿Hablamos mañana?_

―Seguro. Buenas noches, Cami.

―Buenas noches, Hiccup.

La video llamada terminó e Hiccup apagó después su computadora.

A partir de mañana, su vida va a dar todo un giro.

Otra vez.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Qué tal! Aquí algo de prisa. Entre mi escuela y mi trabajo, las actualizaciones en todos mis trabajos serán mucho más irregulares. Les pido paciencia por favor.

Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse un tiempo de leer y por dejar un review! *reverencia*

Tengan una muy bonita semana.

Saludos~


	3. Chapter 3

**AU Moderno**

* * *

 **You'll always be my son**

 **::**

* * *

Hiccup despertó al sonido de un golpe seguido por una queja. Estando todavía somnoliento, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

―¿Qué se cayó... papá? ―preguntó entre un bostezo mientras se tallaba un ojo

Valka miró a su hijo algo sorprendida e Hiccup se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, quedándose totalmente congelado y sin saber qué decir ahora. Valka comprendía que todo esto era nuevo para Hiccup y sabía que este tipo de situaciones iban a presentarse, así que aclaró su garganta y sonrió tranquilamente.

―Lamento haberte despertado, no miré por dónde iba y choqué contra la mesa.

Hiccup continuó mirándola y sintió una tristeza interna al darse cuenta que su papá ya no estaba. El castaño salió de su propia sorpresa y luego bajó las escaleras. Notó que Valka traía un montón de hojas en sus manos y por un momento pensó en ofrecerse a ayudarla, pero al final no lo hizo.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó finalmente

―Todavía tengo trabajo del cual encargarme, pero tan pronto como termine regresaré y te enseñaré Berk. ¿Te parece bien?

―De acuerdo―respondió Hiccup indiferente

―Entonces... Nos vemos más tarde.

Valka dudó un poco, pero dejó las hojas sobre la mesa para después darle un incómodo abrazo a Hiccup. El chico se quedó totalmente quieto y no correspondió el abrazo. Segundos después, Valka lo dejó ir y le sonrió un poco de nuevo.

―En el refrigerador está una lista con los números de emergencia.

―De acuerdo―repitió él todavía asombrado por el abrazo.

Valka tomó sus hojas y se dirigió a la puerta, se dio la media vuelta y parecía que quería decirle algo más a Hiccup, pero no dijo nada y luego se marchó.

Tan pronto como Valka cerró la puerta, Hiccup gruñó y se talló la parte trasera de su cabeza. Maldición, Valka lo había tomado desapercibido con ese abrazo y no supo cómo actuar. Esto no se comparaba a los abrazos de oso que daba Stoick, este abrazo fue más delicado, más... maternal.

Hiccup gruñó de nuevo y optó por ir a la cocina para ver qué podía hacerse de desayunar. La cocina era completamente moderna y se veía muy cuidada, era obvio que esta mujer nunca la a usado.

Cuando abrió el refrigerador, un terrible olor invadió su nariz que lo obligó a cubrirse con una mano.

Dentro del refrigerador había un galón de leche vencida hace tres meses, cuatro botellas de diferentes vinos abiertas, algo verde en un plato que estaba seguro que no debía ser verde, verdura y fruta podrida, diferentes cajas desechables de comida rápida y un jugo de manzana a punto de expirar.

Cerró el refrigerador de un portazo y sin apartar su mano de la puerta, Hiccup se inclinó hacia enfrente y respiró profundamente en un intento de control para no ponerse a gritar como un loco.

Stoick siempre se encargó de tener el refrigerador lleno de comida. A pesar de su complexión delgada y de la creencia popular de que tenía un desorden alimenticio, Hiccup era de muy buen comer como su papá. Entre él y Stoick se acababan la comida muy rápido, incluso recuerda una vez en que ambos se despertaron a las tres de la mañana porque tenían hambre y se prepararon toda una comida.

Ya más calmado, Hiccup abrió ahora el congelador y lo único que había era una caja de waffles. Esperanzado, tomó la caja y la abrió, pero ya no había nada en su interior.

―¡¿Por qué guarda algo que está vacío?! ―medio gritó molesto.

Arrugó la caja y luego la tiró hacia el otro extremo del departamento.

¿Acaso Valka no sabía que no tenía nada para comer?

Se fijó en la lista que estaba pegada en el refrigerador y notó que era larguísima, tenía muchos números de lugares de comida más que los número de emergencia. Hiccup suponía que Valka debía ser la cliente número uno de todos ellos.

Por simple curiosidad, Hiccup comenzó a abrir los gabinetes de la cocina, pero gabinete que abría, gabinete que estaba vacío. Lo único que había era copas de vino, uno que otro vaso normal y un destapa corchos, ni siquiera tenía cubiertos.

Hiccup se recargó en la barra de la cocina suspirando. Este lugar estaba vacío y no sólo de cosas. El departamento en sí despedía soledad, no había nada aparte de los muebles: no fotos, no adornos, no plantas, no-

―¡Odín bendito! ―gritó Hiccup un poco asustado al ver cómo algo volaba hacia él.

Hiccup corrió de la barra hacia la sala, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies. Se dio la vuelta para ver qué había sido eso. Arriba del refrigerador había un animal que ululó e Hiccup tuvo que parpadear dos veces para ver si no se lo estaba imaginando, se trataba de una lechuza de color café que lo estaba mirando detenidamente con sus ojos ambarinos.

Olvidando el hambre, Hiccup corrió hasta su habitación y tomó su celular.

―¡Hay una lechuza adentro! ―exclamó tan pronto como Valka le contestó―¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Tienes el número de control animal en la lista que me dejaste o...? ¿Acaso de estás riendo?

Efectivamente, del otro lado de la línea estaba Valka riéndose como si le hubiera contado un chiste y eso hizo que la sangre de Hiccup hirviera.

― _Lo siento. Veo que ya conociste a Cloudjumper._

―¿Cloudjumper? ―repitió el confundido―¿Cloudjumper la lechuza?

― _En realidad, es un búho espigado largo, lo encontré hace tres años y tengo permiso para que viva conmigo._

―¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo exactamente? ¿Cómo es que no lo vi anoche?

― _Olvidé mencionártelo ayer_ ―dijo ella apenada― _Normalmente está en mi habitación y creo que debí haber dejado la puerta abierta, pero descuida, Cloudjumper no hace nada._

Hiccup torció sus labios disconforme aún cuando Valka no lo podía ver.

―Por cierto, no hay nada que comer.

Valka jadeó sorprendida.

― _¡Oh, no! ¡Lo siento mucho! Olvidé decirte eso. Creo que debo de tener algo de dinero entre todos los papales que están en la mesa. Y en la lista hay un número de una cocina económica, puedes ordenarlo que quieras de ahí._

―¿Tienes algún menú de ese lugar o el nombre por lo menos?

― _... Olvidé que acabo de tirar el menú y no me sé el nombre._

Las mejillas de Hiccup se pusieron coloradas.

―¡Tiendes a olvidarte de todo! ―le gritó sumamente molesto y le colgó―... incluso te olvidaste de mí.

Se dejó caer en su cama y miró la hora en su celular. Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana y ya estaba haciendo corajes. Quería hablar con Camicazi, pero estaba seguro que ella todavía estaba dormida considerando que son vacaciones de verano.

Se levantó y salió del cuarto. Fue nuevamente hacia la cocina para tomar la lista y el búho -Cloudjumper- seguía arriba del refrigerador y lo estaba mirando fijamente, como si lo estuviera juzgando y eso lo hacía sentir nervioso.

Tomó la lista y leyó detenidamente cada nombre del lugar intentando encontrar el lugar que ella le sugirió, pero no tenía caso ya, se le había quitado el hambre.

Caminó hasta la sala y se acostó en el sillón que parecía una cama. No había una radio ni tampoco tenía una televisión qué mirar.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora?

Un rayo de sol le dio directo en los ojos, giró su cabeza hacia los ventanales. Estaba tan molesto hace rato que no se había dado cuenta de la hermosa vista que tenía el departamento. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y salió hacia el balcón. El fresco aire de la mañana le dio de lleno en sus mejillas, y se sorprendió de que existiera un clima así considerando que es verano.

Las montañas se veían preciosas junto con el cielo azul, estaban adornadas por todos los árboles de diferentes tipos y se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros. El panorama era mucho más bonito que en Bog-Burglars.

Corrió hacia una de las maletas que había dejado en la entrada y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo. Regresó hacia el balcón y aspiró el aire y sonrió por primera vez desde que llegó, agradeció tener la oportunidad de poder ver esta magnífica vista. Se sentó en una de las dos sillas que estaban y apoyó su libreta en la mesa.

Se pasó la mañana dibujando el paisaje.

Para variar, algo bueno había salido de todo esto.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Apesta enfermarse de gripa en calor, apesta mucho más que haya sido durante un fin de semana. Agradezco a todos por tomarse su tiempo en leer,por sus alertas y favoritos *reverencia* Tengo en total cinco capítulos escritos de esta historia, ya veremos cómo va avanzando.

Gracias por sus reviews a: **HeiMao3, aileen, Guest, the ULTIMATE MEXICAT, LaRojas09, Lightscales15**

 **aileen:** parejas... bueno, será una sorpresa ;)

 **the ULTIMATE MEXICAT** : ¿cómo nació está idea? Mmm (respuesta larga, ready?) He leído muchos fics buenímos, sean AU Moderno o no, y en la mayoría de ellos siempre falta Valka por x razón, siendo Stoick quien se encarga de "cuidar" a Hiccup. En dichas historias pintan a Valka como una Santa para Hiccup: una mujer que lo entendía a diferencia de su padre y que lo apoyaba en todo; a Stoick, por el otro lado, lo ponen como el malo, el padre negligente que no le interesa su hijo, que incluso llega a maltratarlo física o psicológicamente, o le es indiferente su existencia. Y un buen día simplemente pensé -en lugar de estudiar- ¿cómo sería si Valka es la que se encarga de Hiccup? ¿Cómo sería no poner a Valka como una Santa frente a Hiccup? Me gusta romper/jugar con ciertos estereotipos (por no decir que tomo la contraria a veces). Además, Stoick fue en realidad quien se encargó de cuidad a Hiccup y según leí en la página oficial, me parece que la obsesión de Stoick por encontrar el nido de los dragones y destruirlo era porque sabía que Hiccup no era capaz de matar dragones, era su modo de protegerlo. Así que... sí, así fue como nació esta idea.

 **LaRojas09** : (1) Hiccup tiene 16 años. (2) ¿Qué le pasó a Stoick...? Um, ya veremos *guiño* (3) Chimuelo... aún no me decido qué hacer con él.

 **Lightscales15** : Creo que la mayoría de las preguntas las respondí en el comentario anterior. Me gusta dejar con la intriga por el momento *sonrisa maliciosa*

Creo que es todo. Que tengan todos una muy bonita semana.

Saludos~


	4. Chapter 4

**AU Moderno**

* * *

 **You'll always be my son**

 **::**

* * *

 **Tres semanas antes**

 _Camicazi estaba boquiabierta. Miró de reojo a Hiccup, quien mantenía esa misma expresión y ni se diga su madre. Camicazi tomó la mano de Hiccup con delicadeza y la apretó levemente en un intento silencioso de apoyo. Justo cuando Hiccup comenzaba a recobrar su personalidad, a ser él mismo de nuevo, otra bomba más cae en sus vidas. La rubia sintió cómo el castaño correspondía el apretón de manos._

 _―¿Perdón? ―dijo Hiccup luego de un largo silencio. Su rostro estaba pálido y Camicazi pudo ver que estaba evitando llorar―¿Puede repetirlo otra vez?_

 _No importaba cuántas veces lo escucharan, la información iba a ser la misma e iba a significarse lo mismo._

 _La señora de Servicios Infantiles que estaba sentada frente a ellos en el otro sofá de la sala mantenía un rostro neutral, era como si ella estuviera acostumbrada ya a dar este tipo de noticias y también a ver las reacciones de las personas._

 _―Tus padres nunca se divorciaron formalmente, Hiccup―repitió la mujer con una calma fastidiosa―Y debido a estas circunstancias por las que estás viviendo, ella tiene tu custodia total y al ser tu madre, lo mejor es que vivas con ella._

 _Otro silencio inundó la sala._

 _Camicazi volteó a ver a su madre en busca de alguna respuesta o esperando a que ella interviniera. Bertha, una mujer impotente, robusta y de grandes pechos, lucía igual también sorprendida, aunque Camicazi sentía su sorpresa era de un modo diferente al de ellos._

 _―¡Es ridículo! ―explotó Hiccup hecho una furia y sorprendiendo a las tres mujeres―No he visto ni sabido nada de mi madre en once años, ¿y ahora me dice que tengo que irme a vivir con ella? ¿Es acaso una broma?_

 _―Te aseguro que no es ninguna broma, Hiccup―continuó la señora sin inmutarse―Hemos verificado todo e incluso la contactamos para..._

 _―¡Oh! ¿La contactaron? ―la interrumpió el chico sarcásticamente sin gracia alguna―Es increíble que pudieran dar con ella en tan pocos meses ¡cuando yo lo traté por años! Nunca encontré una dirección ni un maldito número de teléfono. Creí que estaba muerta._

 _Camicazi sintió que Hiccup le apretó con más fuerza su mano. Hiccup respiraba aceleradamente y ni Camicazi ni Bertha lo culpaban. Todo esto era tan irreal, tan... rápido._

 _―¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Camicazi en voz baja_

 _―Como lo dije, ella tiene la custodia total sobre Hiccup―continuó la señora de Servicios Infantiles―Eso significa que la señora Bertha Bog-Burglars no puede ser tu tutora legal._

 _El rostro de Hiccup pasó del asombro al dolor, enojo y sorpresa. Camicazi nunca lo había visto de esa manera._

 _―¡Yo puedo decidir con quién quedarme! ¡No soy ningún niño! ―peleó Hiccup y elevó su voz más de lo normal―Me voy a quedar con la tía Bertha y Camicazi, y no me importa lo que usted o el Gobierno me diga._

 _―Hiccup... ―regañó suavemente Bertha. Hiccup separó su mano de la de Camicazi y se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en el respaldo del sofá y bufando inconforme―Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que Hiccup se quede conmigo. ¿Acaso Valka no puede firmar algo que le permita a él quedarse? Sé que está mal que lo diga, pero no hemos sabido nada de ella en once años. No sabemos su estilo de vida o algo que nos pueda asegurar que va a cuidar de Hiccup._

 _Hiccup se sintió conmovido por las palabras de Bertha y a pesar de su enojo, sonrió con ternura. Pero cuando vio el rostro serio de la señora de Servicios Infantiles, su sonrisa se esfumó. Algo le decía que no iba a ser nada fácil._

 _―La señora Haddock―Hiccup gruñó ante esto―es su madre y ella tiene toda la autoridad sobre él. En caso de que usted quiera la custodia de Hiccup, tendría que ir a juicio y déjeme decirle que es preferible no llegar a eso. El juicio puede durar meses y sería una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Hiccup no podría quedarse con usted durante esta discusión ni tampoco con la señora Haddock._

 _Camicazi se tocó la boca con su mano algo nerviosa y volvió a ver a Hiccup._

 _―¿Y dónde está ella? ―preguntó Hiccup resignado pero molesto._

 _―Ella actualmente reside en Berk._

 **Hoy**

Hiccup pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde solo. Luego de haber dibujado el hermoso paisaje que tenía afuera hasta casi las doce del medio día, había entrado de nuevo al departamento para pedir algo de comer. Llamó como a siete lugares de toda la lista hasta encontrar uno que se le antojara, porque a veces así era caprichoso cuando se trataba de la comida.

Luego de comer comida tailandesa en su habitación mientras miraba una serie en la computadora, decidió acomodarse mejor en la habitación.

Subió el resto de las maletas que había dejado en la entrada y acomodó su ropa en los cajones y en clóset. Puso pósters de bandas de su agrado y de dragones en las fastidiosas blancas paredes junto con algunos dibujos hechos por él. Sobre el escritorio que había del lugar puso las diferentes figuras de dragones también (Camicazi decía que tenía una obsesión con los dragones), uno que otra de un superhéroe y fotografías de él y su padre, y de él con Camicazi. En uno de los cajones que no ocupó guardo los libros que se había podido traer, ya luego le pediría a ella que le consiguiera un librero.

Cuando terminó, se dirigió a la puerta y vio la habitación. El lugar se sentía más suyo ahora.

Vio la hora en su celular y eran las cinco de la tarde. Valka todavía no llegaba.

Se dejó caer en su cama y abrió el videochat y llamó a Camicazi.

― _Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí_ ―fue lo primero que ella le dijo.

Hiccup sabía perfectamente que se lo estaba diciendo jugando.

― _¿_ Olvídate? Nunca

― _Aww, yo sabía que en el fondo de tu escamado corazón me querías._

―¡Hey!

― _Puedo ver los pósters desde aquí_ ―rió ella con burla ― _¿Y? ¿Qué tal el primer día?_

―Por dónde comienzo...Para empezar, no tiene comida.

― _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no tiene comida?!_

―Bueno, tiene comida pero está echada a perder, no hay vajilla, no hay adornos, ni siquiera hay una televisión y sabes que está mal que yo lo diga considerando que ni siquiera veo tanta televisión. ¡Oh! Pero eso no es lo mejor. ¡Tiene una maldita lechuza o búho o lo que sea, y no me lo contó!

― _¿Cómo alguien puede olvidar decir que tiene una lechuza?_

―¡Esa es la cosa, Camicazi! ―dijo Hiccup algo desesperado―¡Ella se olvida de todo! Júralo que hay otra cosa por ahí que tampoco me ha contado.

― _¿Crees que por fin confesará que tienes un gemelo?_

Hiccup se rió sin ganas.

―Quiero estas allá―dijo él casi en un susurró, pero Camicazi logró escucharlo―Es el primer día y ya me quiero ir. Quiero estar contigo y la tía Bertha, quiero estar con nuestros amigos... Quiero estar con mi papá.

― _Lo sé, Hiccup, créeme que yo también quiero que estés aquí. Pero recuerda lo que la mujer de Servicios Infantiles dijo: tendríamos que ir a juicio para lograr hacer que te quedes con nosotras y no sabemos cuánto tiempo duraría, considerando que Valka sí quiere que estés con ella. Está mal que lo diga, pero solamente serán dos años, al menos hasta que tengas dieciocho y ya puedas tomar la decisión de dónde quedarte._

Hiccup respiró profundamente.

―Siempre sabes que decir.

― _Lo sé_ ―dijo ella sonriendo de manera triunfal

Hiccup vio cómo algo brincaba hacia la chica y ella dio un leve grito de sorpresa. Se trataba de un bulldog inglés de color café con blanco. El perro estaba sobre Camicazi y movía a cola.

―¡Skullcrusher! ―exclamó Hiccup alegre de verlo.

Skullcrusher se acercó a la cámara e Hiccup vio negro con unos momentos. Oyó la voz de queja de Camicazi y apartó al perro de la pantalla poniéndolo entre sus piernas.

― _Saluda, Skullcrusher_ ―dijo ella con una voz aguda y cantarina― _¿Quién es el feo que vez en la pantalla?_

―¡Hey! ―rió Hiccup

Skullcrusher dio ladrido y continuó moviendo su cola

― _Te extraña_ ―dijo Camicazi sonriendo levemente― _Los extraña a ambos._

Hiccup sonrió con tristeza.

Skullcrusher era el perro de Stoick. Originalmente se lo había regalado a Hiccup a los seis años por su cumpleaños, pero el Bulldog tuvo más apego a Stoick que a él. Skullcrusher ya tiene diez años, es un perro viejo por lo que el veterinario recomendó que era mejor quedarse en un lugar estable y que siempre ha conocido, porque si no lograba adaptarse bien en el nuevo lugar podría traerle complicaciones.

―Hey amigo―saludó Hiccup con el mismo tono chillón que Camicazi―¿Quién es un buen perro? ¿Quién es un buen perro? ¿Haces sufrir a Camicazi?

― _Sí, lo hace._

―¡Ese es un buen perro!

Ambos adolescentes se rieron.

― _¿Y ya sabes a qué escuela asistirás?_ ―le preguntó Camicazi mientras acariciaba al perro

―Se le olvidó contarme sobre su mascota y que no había comida, dudo que recuerde que tengo que ir a la escuela.

Camicazi se rió por puro compromiso.

Hiccup oyó al puerta del departamento cerrarse y supuso que Valka había llegado.

―Creo que acaba de llegar.

― _Pues ya era hora_ ―dijo ella algo enojada― _Te deseo suerte._

―Gracias, hablamos luego.

Hiccup cerró su computadora y salió de su habitación.

Vio a Valka dejar sus llaves en la mesita de entrada y traía una bolsa blanca entre sus manos. Cuando ella vio a su hijo, sonrió en modo de disculpa.

―Lo siento, el trabajo se me vino encima y no pude salir antes.

―Como sea―dijo Hiccup indiferentemente―¿Traes algo de cenar?

―Sí, traje algo de comida china.

Hiccup pensó que era suficiente comida asiática por hoy.

Ambos se sentaron a comer y otra vez fue una cena incómoda. Ella y sus preguntas fastidiosas fastidiaban a Hiccup. Tan pronto como terminó de comer, se fue otra vez a su habitación a simplemente acostarse y mirar el techo y pensó.

Esto era demasiado para alguien de su edad. No tenía por qué estar pasando por este proceso de...

Desde su habitación, Hiccup podía oír cómo llamaban a la puerta una y otra vez. No sentía que fuera su responsabilidad en ir a atender porque esta no era su casa... Aunque este era su hogar ahora y tenía que comenzarse a hacer a la idea sobre eso. No era ningún extraño y no estaba aquí de vacaciones aunque así lo quisiera, así que se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto para abrir.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta se encontró con un chico, calculaba que más o menos tenían la misma edad, era unos centímetros más alto que Hiccup y estaba algo musculoso. Dicho joven tenía su mirada enfocada en el teléfono que llevaba en una mano mientras que en la otra traía una bolsa de plástico.

―Mi papá te envía comida―comentó el extraño sin levantar la vista―Ya sé que me dijiste la última vez, y las veces anteriores, que dejara de hacerlo, pero... Hey, ¿quién eres tú?

Cuando el chico levantó su vista y vio a Hiccup, era clara su sorpresa porque no esperaba encontrarlo. La mente de Hiccup, entre tanto, estaba trabajando a máxima potencia. ¿Quién era el padre de este chico que le enviaba comida a Valka? ¿Acaso ella...? No. No, no, no. Ella nunca se divorció de Stoick a pesar de tantos años, no sería posible que Valka saliera con otros ¿o sí? Stoick nunca lo hizo. Aún cuando Hiccup le dijo que no tendría ningún problema, Stoick no salió con otras mujeres.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―preguntó igualmente Hiccup ignorando al otro.

―Snotlout, duh―respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Hiccup levantó una ceja dando a entender que su nombre no le decía nada y Snotlout rodó sus ojos―Snotlout Jorgenson... Sobrino de la mujer que vive aquí.

―¡¿Sobrino?! ―exclamó Hiccup sorprendido―¿Cómo que sobrino? Ella no tiene sobrinos. Creo que te equivocaste de departamento.

―Ósea, he venido aquí un montón de veces antes, estoy muy seguro que sé que esté es el departamento de mi tía. Y la última vez que chequé, mi papá es su hermano, lo que me convierte en su sobrino. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es un árbol genealógico?

La respiración de Hiccup comenzó a acelerarse y a hacerse más profunda. Apretó sus labios y frunció el ceño.

―¿Por qué pones esa cara? ―cuestionó Snotlout confundido―¿Quién dijiste que eras?

Hiccup le cerró la puerta. Podía oír claramente a Snotlout quejarse y poco le importó. Se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Valka y entró de golpe.

―¡Snotlout! ―gritó él molesto

Valka se giró en la silla. Traía puestos unos lentes cuadrados gruesos de color negro y tenía una pluma en su mano derecha.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Valka confusa.

―Snotlout―repitió Hiccup de nuevo―¿Te suena ese nombre?

―Snot...oh... ¡Oh! ―exclamó ella dándose cuenta a lo que Hiccup se estaba refiriendo―No me digas, vino a dejar otra vez comida.

―¡Olvida la comida! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tengo un primo y un tío? No, espera. Déjame adivinar: lo olvidaste.

Valka sonrió arrepentida. Dejó la pluma en el escritorio y se llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza.

―Lo sien...

―No, ahórratelo―la interrumpió Hiccup groseramente―Si me lo hubieras dicho al momento en que llegué, te juro que no estaría molesto como lo estoy ahora. Quiero decir, ¡no puede ser que hayas pasado por alto algo tan importante como decirme que tengo más familia a parte de ti, Valka!

Valka parpadeó con sorpresa y entreabrió un poco su boca.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó ella

―¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que se te olvidó decirme que te estás quedando sorda?

―¡Hiccup Haddock! ―regañó Valka poniéndose de pie por el modo en que le contestó.

Aún cuando ella intentó poner su mejor mirada seria, Hiccup no se inmutó en ningún momento ni se sintió amenazado.

Hiccup sabía que si Stoick lo estuviera oyendo en este momento, ya hubiera ido más allá del regaño con él. Él no era una persona grosera ni tampoco contestona, pero Valka acababa de llevarlo a su límite de paciencia en tan sólo un día que ahora no se estaba molestando en medir su vocabulario. Stoick no lo crió de esta manera, él le enseñó el respeto hacia las personas, pero en este momento no se podía contener.

―¿Cómo me llamaste? ―preguntó Valka intentando lucir más seria que confundida.

―Valka, porque ese es tu nombre ¿no? Espera, ya sé, como tiendes a olvidarte de todo ahora me vas a decir que ese no es tu verdadero nombre. O que tengo otro primo o tío por ahí en alguna parte del mundo. Mejor aún, resulta que tengo un hermano gemelo del que me separaron al nacer o todavía mejor, que tengo un medio hermano.

Valka dio un golpe al escritorio y sus mejillas se pusieron algo coloradas al entender a lo que su hijo estaba haciendo referencia.

Hiccup, en tanto, seguía sin inmutarse. Ella no imponía como Stoick lo hacía, no imponía presencia ni tampoco respeto.

Valka no estaba segura si debía gritarle o qué hacer, así que respiró profundamente como su mejor opción.

―¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?

Hiccup parpadeó y luego sonrió burlonamente y dio una carcajada seca.

―¡No me digas que esperabas que te llamara mamá! ―dijo Hiccup con burla―¿Estás bromeando? Luego de once años en no saber nada de ti, ¿crees que iba a comenzarte a llamar de ese modo? Tú nos dejaste ¿lo olvidas? Tú nos dejaste y nunca regresaste para nada ni tampoco te molestaste en llamar o preguntar por nosotros . No hubo cartas ni nada que diera una señal de que seguías con vida. Así que no esperes que te llame de un modo que no mereces.

Valka estaba más que sorprendida por todo lo que Hiccup le estaba diciendo, y aunque sabía que debía regañarlo por su comportamiento, en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía. Porque de no ser por estas circunstancias, ella nunca lo hubiera vuelto a ver.

Entre tanto, aún cuando lo que dijo era verdad, Hiccup comenzaba a sentirse mal con él mismo. Sentía que estaba deshonrando a Stoick por su comportamiento. Él le enseñó mejor que esto y ver el rostro de Valka, lleno de tristeza y arrepentimiento, no estaba ayudando. Hubiera preferido mil veces que ella también le estuviera gritando para que él continuara gritando y diciendo todo sin arrepentirse.

―Si realmente quieres que te llame mamá, si quieres que de verdad sea parte de tu vida y de que esto funcione, tienes que cambiar―dijo Hiccup finalmente.

Valka lo miró y luego asintió.

―Empieza por dejar de ocultarme cosas como estas. Eres humana y entiendo que se nos olvida muchas cosas, pero esto―alzó su mano hacia un lado como dando a entender la situación―Esto no es algo que se olvide, quiero decir, son familia.

―Lo lamento―fue lo único que Valka pudo decir.

―Comida, debe haber comida en este lugar. No pienso alimentarme solamente de comida rápida.

―Soy terrible cocinando.

―Oh, créeme que lo recuerdo. Aún tengo pesadillas de cuando me hiciste comer esas albóndigas cuando tenía cuatro años.

Valka sonrió ante el recuerdo. Stoick y ella se habían asustado tanto cuando Hiccup se enfermó del estómago y de vómito ese día. E inconscientemente, Hiccup también sonrió pero de un modo amargo.

―Yo puedo cocinar. Cocinaré para ambos, papá decía que tengo el sazón.

―Igual que él, estoy segura.

―Sí...

Hiccup ya estaba calmado.

Se sentía como un niño por haber armado un escándalo con esto de su tío y primo perdidos, pero no lo había podido evitar.

―Entonces... tengo que ir a la escuela.

―Oh, claro.

Valka se giró hacia su escritorio y tomó una carpeta.

―Ya tengo tus papeles arreglados. La preparatoria de Berk es una escuela pública pero tiene buen prestigio.

Hiccup estaba sorprendido de que esta vez Valka no hubiera dicho que se le había olvidado . Hiccup tomó la carpeta y vio que todo estaba en orden.

―¿Quieres ir a verla mañana?

―¿Podrás? ―le preguntó el de regreso.

―Bueno, el zoológico me dio una semana libre. Por eso tardé hoy en llegar, para pasar tiempo contigo.

Hiccup suspiró al no saber qué decir.

―Nah, me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa.

―Muy bien...

Y cayeron en un silencio incómodo.

Hiccup se debatía entre disculparse por su actitud y entre no hacerlo. Y al igual que con las hojas de esta mañana, no lo hizo.

―Lamento mucho por no haberte dicho sobre Snotlout y mi hermano, sobre la comida y sobre Cloudjumper.

―Está... bien. Yo, um... ―Hiccup aclaró su garganta―...Sólo no olvides nada más, ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo.

Hiccup entonces salió de la oficina de Valka.

Valka suspiró cansada y se dejó caer en la silla, recargó su codo en el escritorio y luego puso su cabeza sobre su mano.

―Ay, Stoick... ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Benditos sean los días libres de trabajo y de escuela. Hola chicos, aquí nuevamente dejando un capítulo. Um, este es el último que tenía pre-escrito (creí que eran cinco, pero no) So, las actualizaciones ahora sí serán irregulares, pero les pido paciencia. De algún modo u otro voy a terminar esta historia y las que tengo pendientes.

Gracias por sus reviews a: **Esther Coutoi, Grim, HeiMao3, LaRojas09, Guest, Lightscales15**

 **Esther Coutoi:** Chimuelo... sigo pensando qué hacer con él. Memoirs... sigo pensando qué hacer con la historia. Lo siento~

 **Grim:** Antes que nada, gracias! (1) Normalmente esto es lo más largo que puedo hacer para un capítulo, a veces tiendo a fastidiarme de tanto escribir y luego verificar errores y así, pero trataré. (2) Hiccup siendo firme... veremos que pasara *guiño*

 **LaRojas09:** Nope, no quitaré a Chimuelo, simplemente aún no sé cómo introducirlo.

Me parece que esto es todo. ¡Oh! Lamento si hay horrores por ahí, no verifiqué el capítulo.

Tengan una buena semana todos.

Saludos~


	5. Chapter 5

**AU Moderno**

* * *

 **You'll always be my son**

 **::**

* * *

Valka estaba sentada en el comedor, una taza de café frío estaba sobre la mesa y tenía recargada su cabeza sobre su mano, su expresión era algo angustiosa. Se pasó toda la noche en vela pensando en las palabras de Hiccup, las cuales la habían traído de vuelta a una realidad que había estado evitando todos estos años y ahora no sabía qué hacer. ¿Había sido una buena idea traer a Hiccup a Berk? Ella tenía la tonta esperanza de que él la iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos y que su relación iba a ser grandiosa.

No se había dado cuenta de todo el daño que le había ocasionado por no haber estado presente en su vida. Era algo tarde ya para arrepentirse e Hiccup no se trataba de una mascota la cual podías regresar cuando se le diera la gana. Hiccup era... su hijo. Y el hecho de que ella ya se había preparado para no volverlo a ver nunca le dolía muchísimo.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y ella, por contestar rápido para que el timbre no despertara a Hiccup, no se fijó quién estaba marcando.

―¿Hola?

― _Así que Hiccup está en tu casa._

Valka cerró sus ojos con culpabilidad y apretó sus labios.

―Sí, se va a quedar conmigo por un tiempo.

― _¿Acaso de has vuelto loca?_

―Sucedió algo y me vio obligada a...

― _¿Obligada?_ ―repitió la otra persona casi con burla― _A ti nadie te obliga a nada, Valka._

Valka suspiró cansada.

―Quería a Hiccup en mi vida, ¿de acuerdo? Él ya tiene dieciséis años y prácticamente no lo conozco. Así que vi esto como una oportunidad para convivir con él. Para ser su madre. Así que no tienes derecho para darme un sermón sobre mi decisión.

― _Ya sé_ ―dijo la persona luego de unos momentos de silencio― _Sólo... ten cuidado, ¿bien?_

Valka apretó su celular y después le colgó. Talló su cara con frustración con su mano y luego la paso hacia su cabello.

Nada de esto será fácil.

―¿Todo bien?

Valka dio un brinco sobre la silla cuando oyó la voz de Hiccup detrás de ella. Cuando se giró para verlo, Hiccup tenía un rostro adormilado y su castaña cabellera estaba toda revuelta.

Valka sonrió al ver lo tierno que se veía de ese modo.

―No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Por cierto, buenos días.

Hiccup dio un bostezo y fijó su vista en la mesa.

―¿De dónde sacaste la taza? ―preguntó curioso―Estoy seguro que ayer revisé todas las gavetas de la cocina y no había ninguna taza o algo que no fueran copas de vino.

―Oh, eso es porque la vajilla sigue en las cajas.

Hiccup se cruzó de brazos y miró a Valka de un modo casi acusador.

―Creí que habíamos pasado ya por la etapa que todo olvidas.

Valka se dio un golpe mental.

―Tengo ocho meses de haberme mudado a este departamento―comenzó a explicar rápidamente―Y no he sacado todas las cosas de las cajas de mudanza

―¿Ocho meses y todavía tienes cajas?

―Sí... ―Valka rodó su mirada para evadir la de él.

Hiccup suspiró

―¿Y en dónde están las cajas?

Inconscientemente, Valka miró hacia la puerta que estaba antes de las escaleras y que hasta el momento Hiccup no había visto su interior.

―Bien, te ayudo a sacar las cosas.

―¡No! ―Valka dio un grito casi alterado. Luego, ella aclaró su garganta―Yo, uh, luego me encargo de eso, no tienes de qué preocuparte

Hiccup rodó sus ojos.

―Como quieras―dijo sin darle importancia―¿Hay algo para desayunar?

―No realmente. ¿Te parece una buena idea si vamos a una cafetería a desayunar y de ahí vamos de compras?

―¿Ir de compras? ―repitió Hiccup sin mucho entusiasmo―¿Tú y yo vamos a ir de compras? ¿Pasar el día juntos?

―Sí, ya sabes, para pasar al supermercado y de paso comprar lo que necesites para ir a la escuela.

Hiccup se quedó en silencio y luego de unos minutos se giró sobre sus talones y subió las escaleras.

―No tardo.

Cuando Hiccup regresó a su habitación, Valka suspiró aliviada. Esto no tenía por qué ser difícil, las personas van a desayunar y de compras con sus hijos siempre y no es nada del otro mundo.

* * *

Hiccup se comenzaba a preguntar si todas las comidas con Valka serán terriblemente incómodas como ahora. Por alguna razón, le fastidiaba mucho que Valka le hiciera preguntas sobre su vida, desde su color favorito hasta su mejor calificación o proyecto escolar.

Aunque si pensaba un poco, sabía que la razón de su fastidio era que si ella no hubiera decidido marcharse de su vida no tendrían por qué estar pasando por este momento forzoso de convivencia.

―Buenos días, Valka―saludó una persona que iba ya de salida de la cafetería.

Valka le regresó el saludo y volvió a beber su café.

―¿Por qué las personas te saludan? ―cuestionó Hiccup algo interesado―Esta es ya como la quinta en estos últimos veinte minutos.

―Por sus mascotas―dijo ella con simpleza

―¿Mascotas? ―preguntó nuevamente Hiccup.

―Antes de ser la Jefa de Veterinaria del zoológico de Berk trabajaba mucho en la Asociación Protectora de la ciudad y a veces me hablaban de diferentes veterinarias para ayudarlos. Y bueno, es así como las personas me conocen.

―Ósea que eres como una de esas personas extremistas en pro hacia los animales.

Valka sonrió de manera nerviosa.

―Algo así. Siempre he abogado por los derechos de los animales y en sus cuidados.

―Puedo notarlo―dijo nuevamente Hiccup partiendo un pedazo de panqueque―Te preocupas más por los animales que por tu propia familia.

Cuando Hiccup dio el bocado, pudo notar el rostro herido de Valka. No lo había dicho con mala intención, simplemente no lo pensó bien.

―Um, ¿tenías una mascota en casa? ―preguntó Valka en un intento de continuar la conversación.

―Skullcrusher, es un bulldog.

―¿Por qué no lo trajiste contigo? El departamento nos permite tener animales.

―El veterinario recomendó que a su edad no era muy bueno moverlo. Ya es un perro viejo.

―Apuesto que lo extrañas.

―Sí... aunque no tanto como al dueño.

Hiccup casi se muerde la lengua al haber dicho eso. Valka abrió sus ojos curiosa y antes de preguntar, Hiccup se le adelantó.

―Skullcrusher siempre prefirió a papá.

―Oh, ya veo.

Y el desayuno continuo siendo incómodo a cada momento.

En lo que Valka se levantó a pagar la cuenta, Hiccup sacó su teléfono y escribió un mensaje a Camicazi.

 ** _Mátame ahora._**

―Muy bien, ya podemos pasar al supermercado.

―Yeai―dijo Hiccup con fingida emoción.

Para Valka, en cambio, fue como si le hubiera dicho que estaba más que emocionado por pasar el tiempo juntos.

El teléfono de Hiccup vibró y lo verificó.

 ** _¿Qué pasó?_**

 ** _Acabo de tener el desayuno más incómodo de mi vida y ahora iré de compras con ella._**

 ** _No creo que sea tan malo. Si juegas el papel del hijo abandonado tal vez te compre todo lo que quieras ;)_**

 ** _Es la idea más brillante que has tenido en años!_**

 ** _No te vuelvo a ayudar en nada._**

 ** _Oh vamos! Estaba jugando T-T_**

 ** _:P_**

―¿A quién le escribes?

Hiccup casi suelta su teléfono ante la pregunta. Stoick normalmente no preguntaba con quién hablaba porque él sabía perfectamente quien era.

―Camicazi―respondió él con normalidad

―Oh, la hija de Bertha, ¿no?

―¿Conoces a la tía Bertha? ―preguntó Hiccup interesado.

―Claro, Bertha y yo éramos amigas. Fue por ella que conocí a Stoick.

Por primera vez desde que llegó, Hiccup sintió la necesidad de tener una conversación con ella.

―¿Enserio?

Valka sonrió con melancolía.

―Oh claro. Bertha siempre dijo que nosotros seríamos una pareja perfecta.

Hiccup tuvo un breve recuerdo.

Recordó a una pareja de adultos bailar en la sala si ninguna preocupación y él riéndose contento por verlos.

―¿Y qué pasó? ―preguntó Hiccup en un susurro.

Esa siempre ha sido la pregunta que se ha hecho por los últimos once años. Pero no importaba cuántas veces le preguntara a Stoick, el hombre siempre encontraba un modo de evadir el tema o pretendía no escucharlo.

Y para su sorpresa, Valka hizo exactamente lo mismo.

―Oh mira, ya llegamos.

El poco interés que Hiccup comenzaba a tener se desvaneció por completo. Frunció su ceño y rodó sus ojos. ¿Qué sucedió entre ellos que creían innecesario que él supiera.

Nuevamente, tomó su celular y volvió a escribir.

 ** _Este será un largo día._**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Lamento mucho la tardanza. Entre la escuela y el trabajo no he tenido tiempo ni para mi, pero necesitaba despejar mi mente antes de entrar a un colapso. Y mañana me voy a arrepentir de esto, jaja.

En fin, pues espero que haya sido de su agrado este corto capítulo.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Grim, Lightscales15, fanatico z, LaRojas09

 **Grim** : well, thank you! Sí, decidí dar un giro diferente a Hiccup. Ya veremos cómo seguirá su avance emocional ;)

 **Lightscales15:** solo recuerda, tiempo pasado no quiere decir necesariamente un fin ;)

Tengan una muy bonita semana todos.

Saludos~


	6. Chapter 6

**AU Moderno**

* * *

 **You'll always be my son**

 **::**

* * *

 _Uno de los recuerdos más felices que Hiccup tenía era de una cena familiar a la edad de los cinco años. Su padre había cocinado una pierna de cerdo y su madre preparó su famosa crema de espárragos, lo único comestible y delicioso que ella podía cocinar._

 _Hiccup se había sentado entre ambos y disfrutaron de la cena. Durante todo el momento, el pequeño niño fue rodeado de las sonrisas de sus padres y de risas por igual._

 _Stoick y Valka Haddock eran el matrimonio perfecto._

 _Ellos bailaban y cantaban sin pena alguna por toda la casa, cantando aquella canción que Stoick le había compuesto a Valka para proponerle matrimonio. Se jugaban bromas entre ellos también, como cuando Stoick le puso hielo a Valka en la parte baja de la espalda mientras ella dormía en el sofá o cuando Valka cambió el perfume de Stoick por uno de mujer y él olió a fresa con coco por todo el día._

 _Pero justamente en aquella cena fue cuando inició uno de sus peores recuerdos._

 _Al terminar de comer lo mandaron a dormir, pero Hiccup no podía conciliar el sueño debido a los gritos que daban sus padres. Toda felicidad se había esfumado y aparte de los gritos, también podía oír fuertes pisadas yendo de un lado hacia otro._

 _Para la mañana siguiente, su mamá lo estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza en la entrada de la casa, con maletas en el suelo y bolsas llenas de sus cosas. Le dijo unas cuantas palabras de despedida y se marchó de la casa para jamás regresar._

 _Desde entonces siempre fueron Hiccup y Stoick contra el mundo._

―¿Necesitas algo más?

Hiccup salió de sus pensamientos y enfocó su mirada en Valka. Ambos estaban en la tienda de compras, la cual hasta el momento no resultó tan terrible ni incómoda como en el desayuno.

A parte de comprar víveres para llenar la cocina, Hiccup decidió aplicar el sabio consejo de Camicazi sobre jugar al hijo abandonado, logrando así conseguir ya varias cosas que necesitaba y unas otras más que quería por puro capricho, como los lápices de dibujo y tres cuadernos para lo mismo.

―Creo que estoy bien―dijo Hiccup dejando de apoyarse en el lleno carrito de cosas

―¿Estás seguro? ―insistió Valka―¿No te falta una mochila o útiles escolares? Las clases comienzan en una semana.

Hiccup no podía explicarse por qué se frustraba cada vez que Valka le hacía cualquier tipo de pregunta para ver si le hacía falta algo o para preguntarle algo personal.

―De verdad, estoy bien.

Madre e hijo caminaron por pasillos de la tienda hasta llegar al departamento de ropa.

―¿Qué hay de la ropa? ¿No necesitas?

Hiccup la miró y luego a toda la ropa que había.

―Ahora que lo mencionas...

* * *

Camicazi se estaba riendo con la boca tan abierta que a pesar de estar hablando por video chat, Hiccup podía verle perfectamente las amígdalas.

―Camicazi, ríete como un ser humano―se quejó Hiccup mientras continuaba viéndola reírse a todo pulmón.

― _Es que... es que..._ ―la rubia se quitó las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado salir de sus ojos debido a tanta risa y luego respiró varias veces para calmarse― _Sé que te dije que jugaras al hijo abandonado pero no creí que fueras a hacerlo, ¡mucho menos que ella iba a caer!_

Hiccup se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

―Valka fue la que siguió preguntando qué más necesitaba.

― _Claro, claro._

―Me haces sentir como si me hubiera aprovechado de ella.

― _Y que hayas conseguido tus ñoños cuadernos y lápices de dibujo, casi un nuevo guardarropa y la cubierta de tu celular de un dragón (la cual no necesitabas) no es aprovecharse de ella. Sí, tienes toda la razón._

―Hey, el sarcasmo es mío―se quejó Hiccup cruzándose de brazos―Además, ¿de qué lado estás?

― _Sabes que siempre estaré de tu lado Hiccup_ ―le dijo Camicazi ya más calmada― _Pero siento que quemaste ya todos tus cartuchos en un solo día._

―Para nada. Tengo municiones para once años.

Camicazi sonrió con cierta tristeza e Hiccup lo pasó por alto. Hiccup era un muy buen chico, no era grosero o peleonero, es responsable e inteligente, respeta a todos por igual ni tampoco es de las personas que se aprovechan de otras o toman algún tipo de rencor hacia alguien. Pero desde hace meses atrás que poco a poco ha estado cambiando y él no parece estarse dando cuenta de eso.

 _―¿Ya viste la escuela a la que asistirás?_ ―le preguntó ella cambiando de tema

―No. Sólo sé que la escuela pública de Berk es buena por todos los comentarios que Valka ha hecho.

― _Quien diría que luego de todos estos años, asistirías a una escuela pública_ ―se burló Camicazi― _Será extraño no tenerte por aquí. ¿Con quién se supone que haré equipo ahora?_

―¿Con Thuggory Meathead*? ―sugirió Hiccup.

― _¡Yuk! ¡No!_ ―Camicazi hizo una mueca de asco provocando que Hiccup se riera― _Preferiría mil veces a Clueless*._

―¿Enserio, Cami? Le pusimos _Clueless_ a Clueless por una razón. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que una vez realmente creyó que ese era su verdadero nombre? Además, Thuggory es nuestro amigo.

― _Es el amigo que no deja de mirarme los pechos_.

Hiccup volvió a reírse y luego negó con la cabeza

―Yo soy el que no sabe cómo va a sobrevivir la escuela sin ti.

― _Ah, admites entonces que sí te voy a hacer falta_ ―sonrió pícaramente la rubia― _No te preocupes, el doctor dijo que tu torpeza innata no te matará aun cuando yo no esté a tu lado._

―Cállate.

Camicazi volvió a estallar en risas.

Los dos continuaron conversando por casi dos horas más, y tal vez hubieran durado más tiempo de no ser que la madre de Camicazi le gritó que ya apagara la computadora, sus gritos fueron tan potentes que hasta Hiccup la oyó e incluso le inculcó un poco de miedo que él también apagó su laptop.

Todavía no era muy tarde, así que Hiccup salió de su habitación para comer algo. Cuando bajó las escaleras, se encontró con varias cajas y a Valka sentada en el suelo cerca de la cocina, sacando cosas que tenía guardadas.

―¿Qué es todo esto? ―le preguntó Hiccup asustándola un poco.

Hiccup notaba que Valka era muy nerviosa.

―Oh, aproveché que estabas arriba para sacar toda la vajilla. De paso también sartenes, vasijas y cualquier otra cosa que sea de utilidad en la cocina.

Hiccup notó que eran por lo menos cinco cajas.

―Te ayudo―se ofreció Hiccup acercándose a ella.

―N-no, no. No es...

―Te ayudo―volvió a decir Hiccup con más firmeza.

Stoick tenía a Hiccup acostumbrado a ayudar siempre en los deberes del hogar, así que sería una deshonra si dejase que Valka hiciera todo el trabajo.

La mujer sonrió con cierta ternura.

―Gracias.

Hiccup no entendía por qué ella se empeñó en sacar todas las cosas sin hablarle. Si bien le hubiera resultado un fastidio, tampoco se iba a negar en no hacerlo. Después de todo, él también vive aquí aunque lo quiera o no.

El silencio entre ambos mientras sacaban las cosas de las cajas y acomodaban estaba comenzando a fastidiar a Hiccup. Normalmente cuando trabajaban en la casa, Stoick ponía música de los setenta u ochenta y ambos se la pasaban trabajando y cantando a todo pulmón. Hiccup pensó que en lugar de hacer gastar a Valka en ropa debió haberle pedido un radio o una televisión.

―¿Te molesta si pongo música? ―preguntó él mientras sacaba su celular.

―Adelante.

Hiccup no sabía los gustos musicales de Valka ni tampoco le interesaba mucho, pero suponía que no debería de haber ningún problema si ponía algunas canciones que a Stoick le gustaban y a él también.

Cuando comenzó a sonar _Stayin' Alive_ los ojos de Valka se ampliaron lo más que pudieron y rápidamente miró a Hiccup.

―¿Te gustan los Bee Gees?

―Culpa de papá―sonrió Hiccup algo nostálgico―Siempre que limpiábamos la casa ponía o los Bee Gees o Queen o cualquier otra banda del siglo pasado.

―Tu padre me echó la culpa a mi también por su gusto por los Bee Gees―dijo Valka algo apenada e Hiccup la miró algo sorprendido―Sucede que, um, es una de mis bandas favoritas.

La canción continuó sonando e Hiccup regresó a continuar separando las vasijas. Oyó que Valka comenzaba a tararear la canción y algo en su interior comenzó a alborotarse. Hiccup no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

Y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que el otro cantaba. Una sonrisa estaba en la boca de ambos y aunque tardaron cerca de dos horas en acomodar todas las cosas, Hiccup olvidó con quién estaba y en dónde estaba, llegando a disfrutar incluso la compañía de Valka.

Cuando todo quedó listo y la cocina ahora sí lucía como una, Hiccup apagó la música de su teléfono y algo en él se sentía en paz.

―Quieres que... uh, ¿prepare algo de cenar?

Antes de que Valka respondiera, llamaron a la puerta.

―¿No se trata de otro pariente perdido o sí? ―le preguntó Hiccup de forma acusadora

Inconscientemente, Valka rió un poco.

―Te aseguro que no hay más parientes perdidos.

Hiccup entonces se acercó a la puerta para ver de quién se trataba.

―E-espera...

Valka trató de detenerlo pero Hiccup ya había abierto la puerta.

Se trataba de un hombre mayor que Valka, algo gordo y rubio, con un bigote exageradamente largo y algo ridículo. Hiccup ensanchó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―¡Gobber! ―exclamó el castaño abalanzándose en un abrazo hacia el hombre, quien gustoso aceptó el gesto.

―¡Hiccup! ―Gobber cargó al muchacho sin problema alguno y luego dio dos giros sobre sí mismo

Gobber es el padrino de Hiccup y mejor amigo de Stoick. Valka lo miró algo confusa por unos momentos pero rápidamente se compuso y se acercó a ellos. El hombre rubio soltó a Hiccup y puso su atención en Valka.

―Es bueno verte―dijo Gobber con algo de incomodidad.

―Sí. Igualmente.

Hiccup decidió pasar por alto la tensión entre los adultos.

―¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ―preguntó Hiccup sin quitar la sonrisa

―Ah, ya sabes, tengo mis medios―respondió Gobber sin preocupación alguna―Una jovencita realmente molesta me insistió en que debía venir a verte y me pasó la dirección.

Camicazi, pensó Hiccup de inmediato y sonrió con cariño. Hiccup no podía quedarse con Gobber a pesar de que él era su padrino debido a que Valka continuaba presente, y de acuerdo a la ley, para que un padrino se haga cargo de un ahijado ambas figuras paternas deben faltar.

―¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? ―le propuso Hiccup emocionado

―Ah... bueno...

Gobber miró a Valka y ella luego suspiró.

―Insisto―dijo ella sin mucho ánimo.

―No vas a cocinar tu, ¿verdad?

Hiccup se rió un poco y luego aclaró que será él quien cocine. Gobber entró a la casa y se sentó en la sala. En lo que Hiccup estaba en la cocina, Valka se sentó a un lado de Gobber no sin antes llevarle un vaso de refresco.

―Gracias―dijo Gobber aceptando el vaso y bebiendo de él―Imagina la sorpresa que me lleve cuando supe que ya no vivías en el anterior departamento. Gracias por decírmelo, otra vez.

Valka rodó discretamente sus ojos.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó Valka en voz baja. ―No se supone que estés aquí.

―Tampoco él―devolvió Gobber un poco molesto―Debiste dejar que se quedara conmigo.

―Como le dije a Spitelout en la mañana, quería a Hiccup en mi vida. Fui cautelosa.

Gobber miró desde la sala a Hiccup cocinar y luego suspiró.

―Hemos llegado muy lejos, Valka. Sé que lo de Stoick no era planeado pero...

―No sigas Gobber―dijo ella tristemente. Valka también miró a Hiccup y apretó un poco el vaso―Stoick hizo un buen trabajo con él

―Tuvieron sus roses, pero creo que al final resultó para bien―comentó él dejando el vaso sobre la mesita de la lámpara―Bertha también ayudó.

―¿Cómo está ella?

―Impotente, ya sabes. Nunca dejó que el divorcio le afectara en lo más mínimo.

Valka sonrió tristemente. Hubo una pausa entre ella y Gobber, cada uno estando centrado en sus pensamientos.

―¿Te molesta si vengo de vez en cuando? ―preguntó Gobber luego de un rato en no hablar―Ya sabes, sólo para ver que todo esté bien.

―¿Tanta desconfianza tienes? ―siguió Valka.

―No está demás en ser precavidos.

―¿Es distante con todo el mundo? ―preguntó ella sin contestar la pregunta de Gobber.

―Es obvio que te guarde cierto rencor―dijo él más calmado―Para Hiccup, eres la madre que le dio la espalda por once años.

Sin duda alguna que eso fue lo que hizo. Había un largo camino que recorrer para lograr hacer a Hiccup sonreír del modo que Gobber lo hizo sólo con verlo, o para que le dé un abrazo como lo hizo con él.

―Eres libre de venir cuando quieras.

Cuando Hiccup anunció que la cena ya estaba lista, los dos adultos se levantaron y cenaron tranquilamente.

E Hiccup pensó que esta era la primer cena desde hace mucho tiempo que de verdad disfrutaba.

* * *

 ***Personajes de los libros de How To Train your Dragon.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Uff, no siento como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización. Honestamente no he tenido mucho tiempo ni tampoco he estado muy inspirada para actualizar, además estoy lidiando con un pequeño problema personal que en cualquier momento me puede explotar en mi cara. En fin, agradezco mucho sus reviews y favoritos.

En mi opinión, Valka tiene rostro de ser fanática de los Bee Gees.

Gracias a: **aileen, LaRojas09, fanatico z, Lightscales15, Grim**

Lamento de nuevo haber tardado. Lamento decir que no prometo cuando volveré a actualizar.

Que tengan todos una muy bonita semana.

Saludos~


	7. Chapter 7

**AU Moderno**

* * *

 **You'll always be my son**

 **::**

* * *

La primer semana con Valka pasó volando. A pesar de las circunstancias por las que se vio obligado a vivir con ella y los primeros tres horribles días, Hiccup admitía que no fue tan malo como se lo imaginó. Él podía hacer esto, sólo serán dos años y luego podrá irse de Berk y regresar a Bog-Burglars y de algún modo continuar con su vida.

Valka no le mostró Berk como se lo había prometido debido a que siempre estaba al teléfono o en video-chat debido a su trabajo, y en su lugar fue Gobber quien le mostró Berk. La ciudad era bonita y tenía mucha fauna y el bosque parecía un perfecto lugar para explorar. La mascota de Valka era amigable aunque su mirada ambarina incomodaba a veces y aunque le caía muy bien el búho, no podía evitar extrañar a Skullcrusher.

Hiccup también extrañaba a Camicazi y a sus amigos. No estaba muy seguro cómo sobrevivirá la escuela sin ellos.

―¿Estás nervioso?

Mentiría si dijera que no lo estaba.

Hiccup iba sentado de brazos cruzados en el asiento del copiloto con una expresión neutra. Estaba a minutos de entrar a una nueva escuela y de ser señalado como el nuevo del segundo año de preparatoria. Tenía que empezar desde cero, a hacer nuevos amigos y tratar con nuevos maestros. Él no quería nuevos amigos. Hiccup quería ir a su antigua escuela y a ser recibido con sus amigos.

―Estoy bien―dijo finalmente resignado.

Qué importaba si estaba nervioso o no, nada de eso iba a cambiar esta situación.

―Muy bien―dijo Valka estacionándose frente a la escuela―Aquí estamos.

La Escuela Pública de Berk era mucho más grande que a la que asistía en Bog-Burglars. Hiccup abrió su boca al verla y se lamentaba no haberle echado un vistazo antes, lo más seguro es que va a terminar perdido.

―Paso por ti a las tres

Valka no estaba muy segura si Hiccup daría con el departamento con tan sólo una semana de haber llegado a Berk, no creía que Hiccup supiera qué autobuses tomar ni tampoco cuáles son las calles principales.

―Está bien.

Antes de bajarse por completo del carro, Hiccup miró a Valka.

―Uh, ten un buen día.

Y con eso se fue.

Había muchachos yendo y viniendo en la entrada de la escuela. Algunos lucían perdidos como él, otros ya estaban con sus grupos de amigos y sabían a donde se dirigían. Su celular vibró y vio el mensaje de Camicazi.

Su amiga le envió una foto de ella sonriendo con otro chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa y sus pulgares estaban arriba.

 ** _¡Ten un buen día! Thuggory y yo te extrañaremos~_**

Hiccup sonrió con nostalgia.

Respondió el mensaje y luego respiró profundamente.

―Puedo hacer esto―dijo en voz alta y se adentró a la escuela.

* * *

Snotlout se encontraba sentado en su pupitre mordiendo el lápiz que traía en su mano. Sus amigos lo estaban mirando confundidos, pues Snotlout era normalmente muy fastidioso durante el primer día de clases, quejándose sobre el regreso a clases, sobre los maestros que les tocaron y otras cosas más.

―Amigo, todavía no comienzan las clases ¿y ya reprobaste? ―le preguntó un chico de cabello rubio y muy largo para un hombre llamado Tuffnut Thorston.

―Este sí que es un nuevo nivel de fracaso―continuo la gemela de Tuffnut, Ruffnut, con tono burlón―Por lo menos Tuffnut se da por reprobado acabando el primer día y no empezándolo.

―¡Ja! Tienes toda la... ¡Oye!

Snotlout se quitó el lápiz de la boca y volteó a verlos.

―No puedo dejar de pensar en ese chico―confeso Snotlout frustrado.

―¿Qué chico? ―preguntó Astrid Hofferson, una hermosa chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio sujeto en una trenza de lado―¿Al fin aceptaste que también te atraen los chicos?

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó Snotlout alarmado y poniéndose rojo―¡¿De qué estás-? ¡¿Pero qué-?! ¡Yo no-!

―Astrid, creí que habíamos acordado que se lo íbamos a decir más adelante―suspiró Fishlegs Ingerman, un chico alto y robusto―O por lo menos cuando Heather estuviera aquí, lástima que no tiene esta hora con nosotros.

―Snotlout―continuó Astrid ignorando a Fishlegs―Debes saber que hay momentos en donde no dejas de mirar a ciertos chicos de manera... acosadora.

Los gemelos comenzaron a reírse a grandes carcajadas burlonas al ver cómo Snotlout se había puesto más rojo.

―¡No es cierto! ―comentó el joven Jorgenson en defensa.

―¡Claro que lo es! ―siguió Ruffnut―¿No recuerdas cuando tuvimos esa fiesta en tu casa y te pasaste de cervezas? Hiciste y dijiste cosas realmente graciosas hacia cierta persona.

―Algunos queremos olvidar ese día Ruffnut, gracias―Fishlegs también se mostró algo sonrojado y tosió en disimulo.

―No sé de qué diablos están hablando y no quiero saber―Snotlout dejó el lápiz sobre el banco y luego se cruzó de brazos―Yo hablo del chico que estaba en casa de mi tía hace una semana.

―¿La señora Valka tenía a alguien en su casa? ―preguntó Astrid―¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Probablemente sea un nuevo interno del zoológico.

Casi todo Berk conoce a Valka Haddock. Ella es la menor veterinaria de Berk y ya sea un perro o un pez, ella ayuda a cualquier animal que lo requiera. Los chicos tienen mascotas propias, así que de vez en cuando acuden a ella cuando se enferman o necesitan algún consejo.

―No creo que se trate de un interno―siguió Snotlout―Además, mi tía nunca ha dejado que internos entren a su casa. Muy apenas nos deja entrar a mí y a mi papá.

―¿Crees que tal vez ella y él estén...?

Tuffnut no logró terminar su pregunta cuando Snotlout había tomado de nuevo el lápiz y se lo aventó. Tuffnut casi no logra esquivarlo.

―Termina esa oración y verás.

Tuffnut le enseñó la lengua y se encogió de hombros.

―Estoy segura que hay una explicación para eso―dijo Astrid en un intento de calmarlo.

Snotlout seguro exageraba con su tía y siempre dice que lo hace porque ella no tiene a nadie más salvo a él y a su papá como familia.

La puerta se abrió y la mayoría creyó que se trataba del maestro, por lo que todos miraron hacia la entrada. En su lugar, un joven castaño entró al salón y lucía algo incómodo.

―¿Es aquí matemáticas II?

―Eh, sí―fue Fishlegs el que le respondió

―¡Tú! ―gritó Snotlout señalando a Hiccup descaradamente.

Unos cuantos miraron a Snotlout y luego a Hiccup. Ninguno de los alumnos recordaba haberlo visto antes, por lo que asumieron que era alguien nuevo.

―Snotlout―dijo Hiccup sonriendo algo forzado―Valka no me dijo que estabas en esta escuela, mucho menos que estaríamos en el mismo curso, aunque no me debo de sorprender. Las vueltas de la vida ¿no?

―¿Será ese el chico del que Snotlout hablaba hace un momento? ―le susurró Ruffnut a Astrid.

Astrid sólo mostró una expresión de que no lo sabía.

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó Snotlout un tanto agresivo cuando Hiccup se acercó a ellos―¿Por qué estabas en casa de mi tía? ¡¿Por qué estás aquí si eres un interno del zoológico?!

―No soy ningún interno―respondió Hiccup―Y por lo que veo, Valka no te dijo nada.

―¿Valka?―repitió Snotlout―¿Por qué la llamas por su nombre?

La sonrisa de Hiccup se hizo más ancha y mas forzada.

―Un placer conocerte, pri-mo―Hiccup resaltó la última palabra―Soy Hiccup Haddock, el hijo de Valka.

Los amigos de Snotlout y el mismo chico jadearon ante su revelación.

―¡¿Primo?! ¡Yo no tengo ningún primo! Al menos no por parte de mi tía Valka, ¡ella no tiene hijos!

―Sí bueno, digamos que ella no es muy amena a compartir cosas de s vida. Pero no te apures, yo tampoco sabía de ti o de tu papá, eh, mi tío...Woah, que es extraño es decir eso en masculino.

Snotlout puso su rostro en blanco y parecía querer articular algo, pero solamente lograba decir balbuceos que nadie entendía. Astrid rodó sus ojos y se puso frente a Hiccup.

―Su cerebro es lento, ya entrará en sí mismo otra vez―dijo la rubia y le extendió la mano a Hiccup―Astrid Hofferson.

Hiccup aceptó el saludo.

―Eres muy parecida a mi mejor amiga―comentó Hiccup sonriendo.

―Tienes buenos gustos en amigos entonces.

El joven Haddock se rió tímidamente.

―Snotlout tiene un primo perdido, interesante―Fishlegs se acercó a ellos―Fishlegs Ingerman, un gusto.

―Igualmente.

―Tuffnut Thorston, el más guapo del salón.

―Ruffnut Thorston, hermana del idiota del salón.

―¡Hey! Si alguien es hermano del idiota del salón, ese soy yo.

―¡No! ¡Tú eres el idiota! ―Ruffnut le dio un golpe a su gemelo en el brazo y éste le jalo el cabello.

Entre lo que los gemelos peleaban, el maestro ya había entrado.

La mayoría ya sabía dónde sentarse e Hiccup tuvo que esperar a ver cuál era el asiento vacío para él. Se sentó a dos filas de Snotlout y sus amigos. El maestro dejó unas hojas en su escritorio y se presentó ante el grupo.

―Muy bien jóvenes, quiero ver qué tanto se acuerdan del curso anterior―las quejas no tardaron en oír cuando les mostró un examen sorpresa―No me importa si es el primer día, ustedes vienen a aprender.

Entregó los exámenes y dio toda la hora para poder terminarlo.

Había diferentes tipos de reacciones. Estaban las tipo de Snotlout y los gemelos, quienes miraban hacia arriba en un modo desesperado de encontrar la respuesta, o se pasaban la mano sobre su cabeza desesperados o mordían el lápiz por no saber nada; había otros como Fishlegs, quienes más o menos recordaban las fórmulas aunque no al 100%; después estaban pocos como Astrid, seguros de ellos mismos y contestando con calma y casi sin problema alguno.

― _De acuerdo... Teorema de Pitágoras... Maldición, no recuerdo ésta muy bien_ ―pensaba Astrid mientras leía el examen― _Ugh, no sé por qué se le ocurre al maestro un examen en el primer día._

―Señor Haddock―la voz del maestro desconcentró a los chicos y la mayoría levantaron su cabeza con curiosidad para ver lo que sucedía―¿Acaso se está quedando dormido. ?

― _Sí, en definitiva es primo de Snotlout_ ―volvió a pensar Astrid algo decepcionada.

El chico se miraba decente, pero parecía que los genes de la familia de Snotlout eran malos.

―No sabía qué hacer―confesó Hiccup―Supuse que era muy pronto para entregar.

Los alumnos jadearon y se miraron confusos. ¿Entregar?

―¿Ya se dio por vencido? ―dijo el maestro.

―La verdad es que ya terminé.

Hiccup le dio el examen al maestro y éste, no muy convencido de que el chico acabara en menos de veinte minutos, se regresó al escritorio y lo revisó. Astrid miraba a Hiccup de reojo de vez en cuando, no era posible que hubiera terminado tan rápido.

―Muy bien señor Haddock―habló de nuevo el maestro―Espero con anisas trabajar con usted este año escolar. Un cien perfecto.

Más chicos hablaron incrédulos sobre Hiccup, quién no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ser el centro de atención. Aquí es donde hacía falta Camicazi para que callara a todos.

―Uh, ¿puedo quedarme aquí? Quiero ver si alguien tiene la siguiente clase en el mismo salón que yo.

―Seguro señor Haddock, pero por favor no haga ruido.

Hiccup sacó el teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Camicazi.

 ** _Primer día, primera hora de matemáticas y ya soy el nerd que terminó el examen en menos de media hora. T^T Por qué seré bueno en matemáticas sino me gustan?_**

Hiccup envió el mensaje y suspiró. Se recostó en el pupitre y no pasaron tres minutos cuando el celular vibró.

 ** _Eres un mugroso nerd! ¬¬ Todavía te atreves a decir que no te gustan las matemáticas cuando eres bueno! Y por cierto, gracias por despertarme, la primera hora es historia mundial._**

Hiccup sonrió con cierta burla al imaginarse a Camicazi dormida con todo y baba sobre el pupitre.

 ** _Primera hora del primer día y ya entraste a modo bella durmiente, aunque ¿a quién se le ocurre poner historia como primera hora?_**

 ** _A esta escuela, aparentemente. :( Idiota con lo de bella durmiente... ¿Qué tal hasta ahora? Quitando que eres el nerd de la clase._**

 ** _Ehh... supongo que bien. Mi primo Snotlout está aquí._**

 ** _O:! Yeaay *sarcasmo* Añadamos eso a la lista de cosas que Valka no te dijo._**

 ** _Ya está anotada. Y así quiere que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros?_** **:c**

Hiccup continuó enviándose mensajes con Camicazi, a quién parecía no importarle su propia clase, hasta que el maestro indicó era el momento de entregar los exámenes. Hiccup vio como los chicos se reunían con sus amigos y se sintió algo triste, pues por unos momentos imaginó a Camicazi y a Thuggory acercándose a él quejándose sobre el examen.

―Oye.

Hiccup alzó la mirada y vio a Snotlout.

―¿Sí?

Snotlout lucía un poco nervioso y no lo miraba.

―Uh, si eres mi primo entonces... ah... es... este... es un gusto conocerte―Snotlout le tendió la mano y continuaba evitando mirarlo―Supongo que nos podemos llevar bien.

Hiccup miró la mano de Snotlout y luego sonrió.

―Sí, claro.

E Hiccup aceptó el apretón de mano.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Al fin terminé mi semestre y la mejor parte fue que no me fui a nivelación con una materia que creía perdida. Realmente hice milagros en este semestre, espero y no habérmelos acabado todos ya. Gracias nuevamente a todos por leer y por sus favoritos. Espero y ya con este descanso pueda actualizar más seguido esta historia y las otras que tengo pendientes, aunque no prometo nada.

Gracias a: **LaRojas09, Lightscales15, Grim.**

Creo que ya me he decidido cómo introducir a Chimuelo aquí...

Que tengan todos una muy bonita semana.

Saludos~


	8. Chapter 8

**AU Moderno**

* * *

 **You'll always be my son**

 **::**

* * *

Luego del éxito de su primera hora, las siguientes dos antes de la hora del receso tampoco estuvieron tan mal como se lo había imaginado o como Camicazi lo predijo para solo molestarlo. Las clases de Inglés II y Filosofía también las compartió con Snotlout y sus amigos. Ahora los seis se encontraban sentados en la cafetería conversando y comiendo tranquilamente.

Al menos eso hacía Hiccup hasta que Snotlout decidió comenzar con las infames veinte preguntas.

―Todavía no puedo creer que tengo un primo por parte de la tía Valka―dijo Snotlout provocando que todos los demás pusieran atención. A ellos también les picaba la curiosidad sobre el asunto del primo perdido de Snotlout―¿Cómo es que nunca supe de ti?

A Hiccup no le estaba gustando hacia dónde iba esta conversación.

―No lo sé―respondió con sinceridad. No tenía a nadie más a quién preguntarle sobre el asunto que a Valka, y ella no se veía muy cooperativa―Para ser justos, yo tampoco sabía de ti o de tu padre hasta que te vi ese día.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Berk? ―cuestionó Fishlegs metiéndose en la conversación.

―Una semana.

―¿Enserio? ―siguió Astrid interesada―¿Por qué el cambio repentino a la ciudad?

Hiccup sonrió nervioso.

―Cosas de la vida, supongo.

―Tomaré eso como que no querías venir a Berk en primer lugar.

Maldición, Astrid era astuta.

Hiccup no respondió a eso y prefirió despistar eso mordiendo su emparedado.

Entre tanto Snotlout tenía mucha más curiosidad sobre todo este asunto. Su padre, Spitelout, debe saber de la existencia de este chico ¿no? Y si la sabe, ¿por qué nunca lo mencionó? ¿Qué hay aquí que básicamente ni Hiccup ni él sabían de la existencia del otro?

―¿Cuando conoceré a mi tío entonces? ―siguió Snotlout con el interrogatorio―¿Está aquí también en Berk?

Hiccup tragó fuerte y mostró una sonrisa tensa.

Desde aquel acontecimiento, a Hiccup no le gusta discutir asuntos familiares a no ser que se tratara con Camicazi o la tía Bertha, y todo también dependía de la situación en la que estaban o exactamente de qué era la plática familiar. Sintió sus mejillas arder un poco y comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante las miradas ansiosas que todos le estaban dando.

―Vine yo solo a Berk―fue lo que finalmente respondió y luego le volvió a dar una mordida a su comida.

Snotlout miró confuso a Hiccup e insatisfecho con su respuesta, si a eso se lo podía considerar como tal. Siento experto en evadir preguntas cuando se trataban de su calificaciones, Snotlout pudo detectar perfectamente que eso era lo que Hiccup estaba haciendo en este momento. Entendía que como primos recién conocidos, Hiccup no le iba a tener la suficiente confianza para contarle toda su vida el mismo día en que se presentó oficialmente. Pero su pregunta no era tan difícil de responder, a menos que hubiera una enorme razón de haberse murado a Berk con Valka cuando Astrid resaltó que Hiccup no quería venir aquí en primer lugar.

Astrid fue la primera que notó que Hiccup se estaba poniendo incómodo y decidió mejor cambiar de tema, después de todo, parecía que esto era algo delicado y que debía tratarse solamente en familia.

―¿Cómo fue que terminaste el examen de matemáticas tan rápido? ―preguntó la rubia de trenza curiosa―Yo muy a penas logré recordar el teorema de Pitágoras.

―Cierto, chico―dijo Ruffnut cruzándose de brazos y olvidando todo lo anterior―Los exámenes de ese maestro son toda una leyenda y nos hacen llorar sangre, tienes que ser un cerebrito para sacar un cien.

―¿Cerebrito? Más bien debe ser un genio en física nuclear.

―Tuffnut, exageras―comentó Fishlegs con burla

―Soy bueno en matemáticas―fue lo que Hiccup respondió―Realmente no me gustan.

―Pásame entonces tu cerebro por favor―Tuffnut se puso de pie y abrazó a Hiccup por detrás, poniendo al castaño más incómodo―Ya que no te gustan las matemáticas a mi si me puede servir tu mente.

―Dije que no me gustaban, no que no voy a esforzarme.

Tuffnut entonces soltó a Hiccup y se mostró ofendido, provocando que Hiccup se riera.

―No lo entiendo―le dijo Hiccup a Fishlegs con una sonrisa.

―Ni nosotros tampoco, no te preocupes.

―Tendemos a ignorarlo cuando se pone así―continuó Astrid mientras miraba su reloj de mano―Ya casi termina el receso.

―Ugh, ¿por qué el tiempo no puede pasar así de rápido en las clases? ―se quejó Snotlout y los gemelos aprobaron su pensamiento.

Hiccup recordó entonces cuál era su siguiente clase y sacó su horario.

―¿Alguno de ustedes tiene Química II como siguiente hora?

Los chicos aún no checaban bien su horario y también lo sacaron. Astrid, Fishlegs y Ruffnut tenían artes mientras que Snotlout tenía Lectura.

―Yo―dijo Tuffnut mientras levantaba su mano.

El resto de los chicos gruñeron molestos.

―¡No! ―dijo Snotlout dramáticamente―¡Yo quería esa clase contigo!

―¿Será muy tarde para hacer un cambio de horario? ―continuó Fishlegs preocupado.

―¿Cómo se supone que pase química ahora? ―lloró Ruffnut.

Hiccup se quedó mirándolos confundido y luego volteó a ver a Astrid.

―Tuffnut es realmente bueno en química―le dijo la rubia sonriendo―En realidad, es la única materia en la que es bueno.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Hiccup sin creerlo.

―Hasta yo quisiera compartir esa hora con él―confesó Astrid―Procura sentarte junto a él antes que todos los demás lo intenten.

Dicho eso, la campana sonó y todos se despidieron y se marcharon a sus respectivos salones. Hiccup y Tuffnut iban juntos al aula de química y tan pronto como entraron, fueron recibidos por muchos alumnos.

La mayoría le pedía a Tuffnut que se sentara con alguno de ellos. Hiccup escapó del tumulto de alumnos y los veía incrédulos. Tuffnut realmente debía ser bueno para tener a todos vueltos locos. Estaba incluso él mismo tentado a preguntarle si no quería sentarse con él, siendo química una de las materias con las que más batallaba.

Suspirando derrotado, Hiccup prefirió mejor sentarse en la última parte del laboratorio. Tal vez le pediría a Thuggory ayuda en línea cuando no entienda algo. El maestro entró y para su sorpresa, Tuffnut se sentó a su lado.

―Los primos de Snotlout también son mis primos―dijo Tuffnut con sentimiento―No, espera... los primos de Snotlout son mis amigos. Sí, eso suena mejor.

Hiccup sonrió y soltó una carcajada.

―Gracias.

La maestra dio su introducción y comenzó a explicar lo que verían durante el curso. Entre lo que Hiccup tomaba notas, se fijó que Tuffnut se había puesto unos lentes rectangulares y eso le provocó una pequeña risa.

―¿Algo que desee compartir? ―le preguntó la maestra molesta mientras

Hiccup negó con su cabeza y la maestra retomó su clase. Al final de la hora, tenían tarea que hacer y reacciones que sacar.

―No te vez el tipo de chico que use lentes―le confesó Hiccup una vez que todos estaban guardando sus cosas listos para dirigirse a su siguiente clase.

―Sólo los uso aquí―confesó Tuffnut―Esta materia es la única en donde puedo hacer una explosión y obtengo puntos por eso, así que más vale hacerlo bien.

Con curiosidad, Hiccup extendió su mano y Tuffnut le prestó sus lentes. Cuando Hiccup se los puso, sus ojos sufrieron.

―Woah, realmente estás ciego.

Hiccup se quitó los lentes y vio el rostro ofendido de Tuffnut.

―... Lo siento.

―Neh, está bien.

Las siguiente hora la compartieron con Snotlout y la última con todos nuevamente, siendo solamente Tuffnut con quien Hiccup compartía el horario completo.

Al final del día todos estaban reunidos en la entrada de la escuela y compartieron números de teléfonos, correos y redes sociales con Hiccup, quien estaba sorprendido de sí mismo por tan bien que le había ido en su primer día de clases.

―¡Chicos!

Todos giraron ante un grito femenino. Corriendo hacia ellos, una chica de cabellera negra se acercó y los saludó a todos con alegría.

―¿Dónde te habías metido? ―le preguntó Astrid a la chica―Te perdiste de todo un descubrimiento.

Astrid entonces señaló a Hiccup.

―Un placer, me llamo Heather―se presentó la pelinegra amablemente.

―Hiccup Haddock.

―¿Eres pariente acaso de la Dra. Valka Haddock? Lo pregunto porque no es un apellido muy común.

Hiccup apretó sus dientes.

―Es mi madre.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó Heather sorprendida―¿Eso significa que eres primo de Snotlout?

―Lo es―afirmó Snotlout.

―Lo siento mucho.

Los chicos se rieron con lo dicho de Heather mientras que Snotlout maldijo.

―Es una lástima que no compartas clases con nosotros―le dijo Fishlegs con pena.

―Yo siempre tengo la suerte de estar separados de ustedes, es un milagro que todavía les siga hablando.

―Uy sí, la señorita popular―se burlo Ruffnut―Pero míralo de este modo, nos salvas de ver a tu hermano.

Hiccup detectó cómo el ligero ambiente se tornó un poco tenso.

―¿Tienes un hermano? ―preguntó Hiccup curioso.

Heather torció un poco sus labios.

―Medio hermano, en realidad. Su papá se casó con mi mamá hace tres años―explicó la pelinegra―Mi padrastro es un muy buen hombre. Su hijo, eh, no tanto.

―Es un demente―siguió Snotlout―No he conocido a persona tan cínica como él.

―Incluso para nuestro gusto por la destrucción, él tiene una forma de destruir que no nos agrada―dijo el gemelo.

Ruffnut asintió con la cabeza.

―En pocas palabras, él intimida―dijo Hiccup intentando llegar a una conclusión

―Una vez me amenazó con dejarme amarrado a un poste si no lo ayudaba con un proyecto.

Heather simplemente cubrió sus ojos con pena, siempre que oía lo que su hermano y sus amigos hacen le producía una vergüenza.

―Este es su último año chicos―recordó Heather.

―Si es que no lo repite de nuevo―dijo Astrid.

―Encenderé velas y haré rituales para que eso no suceda.

Tuffnut se rió de su propio comentario y todos los demás igual.

―Entendido, no acercarme al hermano de Heather. ¿Cómo se llama?

―¡Heather!

Hiccup sintió un escalofrío en su espalda.

Un joven de cabello rojizo se acercó hasta ellos. Tenía unos ojos saltones de color verde y una extraña marca que recorría su ojo izquierdo que parecía una rasguño de una garra de algún animal. Era más alto que todos y lucía más impotente. Se acercó hasta Heather y la abrazó de lado, a lo cual la chica no se sintió muy cómoda.

―Necesito que me prestes un billete de cien.

―¿Otra vez? ―se quejó Heather―Creí que papá te dio dinero en la mañana.

―Lo hizo y lo dejé en casa. Te prometo pagarte.

Heather sabía que si le iba bien, le daría al menos la mitad.

Hiccup no pasó por desapercibido como todos los demás fingieron entretenerse en otra cosa y evitaron mirarlo de frente. Cuando el hermano de Heather recibió el billete y estaba a un paso de irse, notó la presencia de Hiccup.

―A ti no te había visto antes―dijo él prestándole atención al castaño.

―Es nuevo―dijo Heather en un intento de evitar que lo comenzara a molestar―Por favor, ya vete.

Su hermano no le hizo caso y se puso frente a Hiccup.

―Ojos verdes, cabello castaño, pecas y delgado como niña... Eres un pescado parlanchín.

―¿Qué me dices tú? ¿No te cansas de pintarte todas las mañanas con marcador lo que tienes en la cara?

Todos jadearon y aguantaron la respiración. Hiccup lucía como el típico chico que pasaba desapercibido en la escuela e incluso al que llegan a molestar, no esperaban que tuviera una contestación tan... firme.

Snotlout talló su cara con su mano. Su nuevo primo estaba jodido. Nadie le hablaba de esa forma a él sin recibir un castigo.

Pero lo más raro de todo, fue que el hermano de Heather soltó una carcajada casi alegre. Y en lugar de golpearlo, ahora abrazó a Hiccup de lado.

―¡Hiccup! ―dijo Dagur contento.

―Quién diría que te iba a encontrar en Berk, Dagur―comentó Hiccup mientras se intentaba quitar a Dagur de él.

―¡Lo mismo digo yo! ―Dagur dejó de abrazar a Hiccup y ahora lo tomó de los hombros―¿Y tu amiga de pechos grandes?

Hiccup rodó sus ojos molestos. Que no lo oyera Camicazi porque armaba un escándalo.

―Estoy solamente yo en Berk.

―¿Tú solo? ¿Stoick no vino contigo?

― _¿Stoick?_ ―pensó Snotlout. Ese debía ser el nombre de su tío.

―Solo yo―continuó Hiccup ahora sonriendo forzadamente―Vine a vivir con mi _madre_

Dagur soltó una carcajada burlona.

―¿¡Tú madre!? ―rió el mayor y cuando notó que Hiccup no reía, se calmó―¿Hablas enserio?

―Desearía que no.

―¡Dagur! ¿Vas a venir o no?

Desde lejos, varios chicos llamaron por Dagur, quien alzó su mano y les hizo una señal de espera.

―Me encantaría seguir hablando, Hiccup, pero ya me tengo que ir. Pero no será la última vez que nos veamos, hay mucho que hablar.

―Ajá... ―dijo Hiccup sin mucho ánimo―Que no te metan a la cárcel de nuevo.

―¡Sólo fue una vez! ―se defendió Dagur.

Con eso, el mayor se marcho.

Cabe decir que todos los chicos estaban más que confusos por el modo en que la situación se desarrolló. Snotlout era el principal interesado. Logró detectar ese sentimiento negativo al momento en que Hiccup dijo _madre_ y también esa respuesta de 'desearía que no'. ¿Exactamente por qué Hiccup vino a Berk?

―¿Tu madre se casó con Oswald el agradable? ―le preguntó Hiccup a Heather.

―¿El agradable? ―repitió la pelinegra confundida.

―Sí, es así como mi amiga y yo le pusimos. Era vecino nuestro y es hombre más paciente y bondadoso que he visto.

―¿Y por qué Dagur parece faltarle un tornillo?

Hiccup se rió un poco.

―Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros.

―Amigo, nunca vi a Dagur dejar que alguien le dijera lo que quisiera sin pegarle―comentó Tuffnut sorprendido.

―Digamos que lo conozco lo suficiente para llevarnos de ese modo―confesó Hiccup―Él decía que éramos como hermanos.

―Te lo regalo si quieres.

―No gracias.

Un vehículo color plateado y muy moderno se estacionó enfrente de la entrada y ninguno se movió.

―Creo que ese es el carro de mi tía, ¿no? ―le dijo Snotlout a Hiccup.

―Ah, claro―comentó el sin muchas ganas―Nos vemos mañana entonces, un gusto en conocerlos.

―Igualmente―se despidió Astrid―Hasta mañana.

Todos se despidieron de él con entusiasmo haciéndolo sonreír genuinamente. Subió a la parte trasera del vehículo tan contento por cómo había ido su primer día y de los amigos que había logrado hacer que olvidó por ese momento algo muy importante.

―Papá, no creerás a quién...

Y se detuvo ahí mismo al encontrarse con Valka mirándolo desde el retrovisor. Esta era la segunda desde que estaba con ella que creía que se trataba de Stoick.

―¿Decías? ―dijo ella animándolo a continuar hablando.

Valka no era Stoick, pero Hiccup debía tenerle la confianza de contarle todo.

―Olvídalo―fue lo que dijo él agachando la cabeza―No es importante.

Esa felicidad se esfumó tan rápido haciéndolo sentir mal.

¿Qué tanto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que se deje de sentir así?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** No resultó exactamente como lo visualizaba, pero se acercó más o menos. Que tal a todos. El anterior capítulo lo subí cuando terminé mi semestre y ahora subo este cuando voy a comenzar el siguiente, lo que significa que las actualizaciones serán algo largas a partir de ahora, mi horario es una pesadilla junto con las materias que me tocaron.

Pregunta: **_¿Qué creen que ha pasado con Stoick aquí?_**

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos por leer, por sus reviews y favoritos.

Gracias a: **Esther Coutoi, Cathrina Frankenstein, LaRojas09, fanatico z, Jonavis F.D, arace-chan, Guest.**

Que tengan todos una muy bonita semana.

Saludos~


	9. Chapter 9

**AU Moderno**

* * *

 **You'll always be my son**

 **::**

* * *

Snotlout llegó a su casa y fue recibido por su madre con una sonrisa. Poco después su padre llegó también y los tres se sentaron a comer como todo un día normal.

―Papá―dijo Snotlout con la cabeza hacia abajo.

―No me digas que ya tienes malas noticias―se quejó su madre―Snotlout, cariño, a penas es el primer día.

―No se trata de eso―comentó algo sonrojado. Increíble que hasta sus padres digan ese tipo de comentarios, de verdad tenía que arreglar eso.

―¿Entonces? ―cuestionó Spitelout mientras mordía la pieza de pollo.

―¿Sabías que tengo un primo?

La madre de Snotlout parpadeó confusa.

―Cariño, tienes como siete primos.

―No hablo del lado de tu familia, mamá.

Fue entonces que sus padres bajaron sus cubiertos y ninguno continuó comiendo. Snotlout tampoco lo hacía ya.

―¿Perdón? ―expresó su madre.

―Hace una semana un chico me atendió el día que le llevé comida a la tía Valka.

―Dijiste que no había nadie, cariño.

―Ya sé, ma'―ahora Snotlout puso toda su atención en su padre―Su nombre es Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock. Él dice ser hijo de la tía Valka y ahora está en mi escuela.

Snotlout no lo vio, pero su madre acababa de tragar saliva y vio a su marido con cierta preocupación. Spitelout, en cambio, se mantuvo inexpresivo y continuaba manteniendo ese reto silencioso de miradas con su hijo.

―¿Sabías de él? ―preguntó Snotlout curioso

―Sí―respondió Spitelout con simpleza.

Snotlout bufó un poco.

―¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ―miró a su madre entonces―¿Tú también lo sabías?

―Uh...

―Snotlout―lo llamó Spitelout con calma―Los dos sabemos de él.

―¿Y por qué no dijeron nada? Quiero decir, no todos los días te enteras que tienes un primo por parte de una tía que creías que nunca se casó. Espera, estaba casada ¿no?

―Sí, lo es... estaba―continuó Spitelout.

―¿Stoick? ―dijo Snotlout dudoso―¿Es ese su nombre?

La madre de Snotlout aplaudió varias veces y llamó la atención de su hijo.

―Creo que dejamos esto por ahora, cariño.

―Pero...

―No, no―lo interrumpió su mamá sonriendo forzadamente―Fue suficiente por hoy. Ve a hacer tu tarea.

―No he terminado aún de comer.

―¡Ve a hacer tu tarea!

Snotlout no dudó si quiera en ponerse rápido de pie cuando su madre le alzó su voz y corrió hacia su cuarto.

La mujer suspiró pesadamente y volvió a ver a su marido.

―No dijiste que Hiccup estaba aquí―le dijo ella preocupada―¿Qué pasó?

Spitelout dejó de mostrarse inexpresivo y ahora lucía preocupado.

―Algo que no teníamos planeado.

―¿Tan malo es? ―continuó preguntando su esposa

―Sí.

―¿Estamos...?

―Bien―dijo Spitelout rápidamente mientras la tomaba de la mano―Estamos bien, no te preocupes.

―¿Y tu hermana? ¿Valka también está bien?

―Lo estará...

―Hiccup―la mujer se llevó una mano a su cara y la talló un poco―Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo vi. ¿Cómo está él? ¿Qué hay de Stoick? ¿Está también en Berk?

Spitelout gruñó un poco, no disgustado con las preguntas de su esposa, sino en los eventos que ocurrieron.

―Solo Hiccup está en Berk. En cuanto a Stoick...

* * *

Cuando llegaron al departamento de la escuela, lo primero que hizo Valka fue ir a su oficina. Hiccup la siguió con la mirada mientras dejaba su mochila cerca de la entrada.

―¿Quieres comer algo? ―le preguntó en voz alta.

―Lo siento, Hiccup―comentó ella mientras bajaba las escaleras con una carpeta en mano―No creo que alcance a comer algo ahora, necesito todavía llenar estos documentos.

―Creí que eras veterinaria, no algún... no sé, abogado o auxiliar contable o algún otro trabajo que requiera de tantos papeles.

Valka sonrió.

―Vamos a aceptar a un nuevo animal en el zoológico, y como soy la Jefa de Veterinaria me tengo que asegurar que todo esté en perfecto orden.

Hiccup se cruzó de brazos pero se mostró curioso.

―¿Qué animal van a recibir?

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó.

―¿Te gustaría venir conmigo el día que llegue? Será este sábado.

―No gracias―respondió rápidamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

―Entiendo... ―Valka lució un poco decepcionada, pero continuó sonriendo―Te veré más al rato entonces.

―Como sea―comentó indiferente mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la cocina.

Valka se mordió el labio inferior y salió del departamento.

Una vez que Hiccup oyó la puerta cerrarse, suspiró pesadamente.

De cierta manera él ya estaba acostumbrado a esto. Había momentos en que Stoick también se ocupaba demasiado en el trabajo y en ocasiones incluso no lo llegaba a ver por todo el día. Pero la diferencia entre su padre y Valka era que Stoick sabía organizar sus prioridades, y las veces en que Stoick tenía exceso de trabajo era porque se le había acumulado por haber pasado tiempo con él.

Hiccup se sentía como un tonto por renegar en aquellos tiempos.

No tenía sentido preparar toda una comida para él solo, así que sacó todo lo necesario para hacerse un emparedado y de paso también comer una manzana. Entre lo que pelaba la manzana, se comenzó a sentir algo desesperado por todo el silencio que había. En su casa, él ponía la radio a todo volumen mientras preparaba la comida, incluso bailaba y eso a veces provocaba que se quemara con la sartén; o prendía la televisión y escuchaba cualquier programa que estuviera. Su celular no bastaba en estos momentos.

Oyó a Cloudjumper ulular y alzó su cabeza hacia las escaleras, encontrándose al búho en el barandal.

―Al menos tú me haces compañía―dijo Hiccup mientras le lanzaba un pequeño trozo de manzana.

Una vez que terminó de preparar todo, se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a las ventanas y admiró el paisaje. Tragó duro en pensar que a su padre le hubiera encantado todas las montañas y en cómo incluso tal vez lo hubiera animado en ir a escalar.

Fue entonces que su celular sonó y lo sacó de esos pensamientos nostálgicos.

― _Considerando que ya no me hablaste en el resto del día, supongo que te fue muy bien._

Hiccup sintió alivio al oír la femenina voz.

―De hecho no estuvo tan mal, Camicazi―respondió Hiccup―Creo que hice buenos amigos y una de las chicas se parece a ti.

― _Oh... ¿Acaso me vas a cambiar?_

―Nunca.

Camicazi dio una risilla.

― _Yo sé. Me quieres demasiado._

Hiccup rodó sus ojos aunque ella no podía verlo.

―¿Qué tal estuvo tú día? ―cuestionó mientras mordía su comida.

― _Quitando que no me quedó de otra más que hacer equipo con Thuggory en ciertas clases, estuvo bien._

―Creí que dijiste que preferías a Clueless.

― _Medité sobre el asunto y llegué a la conclusión de que al menos con Thuggory no voy a reprobar._

Hiccup se rió un poco.

― _Todos preguntaron por ti_ ―comentó nuevamente Camicazi― _Se sorprendieron bastante en no verte, creyeron que te había pasado algo a ti también._

La sonrisa de Hiccup se esfumó por completo.

―No dijiste nada, ¿verdad?

― _No era necesario que yo dijera algo, todos lo saben Hiccup. Ya sabes que en Bog-Burglars las noticias de este tipo viajan rápido._

―Me imagino... ―Hiccup dio un respiro. Seguía sin gustarle en hablar sobre el asunto―Cambiando de tema, adivina a quién me encontré en la escuela.

― _Me dijiste que a tu primo, uh,_ Snoltut _o algo así... Momento, ¿se trata acaso de otro familiar perdido? Porque juro que tomó un autobús a Berk y tengo una seria conversación con Valka._

―Tranquila. No diría que se trata de un familiar, pero estás algo cerca.

― _Hiccup, sabes que soy pésima jugando a las adivinanzas, ¡dime!_

―Dagur ―dijo sin rodeo alguno.

Cuando Camicazi no le respondió, Hiccup verificó si la llamada no se había cortado. Justo cuando se había apartado el celular de la oreja, Camicazi gritó

―¡Casi me dejas sordo! ―exclamó Hiccup volviéndose a poner su celular en el oído.

― _¡¿Dagur?! ¡¿Dagur Bersek!? ¿¡Nuestro vecino Dagur Bersek!?_

―El mismo desquiciado.

― _¡Por Odín! Hiccup, si estás jugando conmigo..._

―Sabes que con Dagur no se juega―la interrumpió―Parece que Oswald se volvió a casar y ahora Dagur tiene una hermana.

― _Pobre chica. Hiccup, tienes que tomarle una foto y pasármela para que Thuggory lo vea. Estoy segura que se va a volver loco._

―Como te gusta torturarlo.

Camicazi entonces dio una risotada llena de ironía e Hiccup supo de inmediato que a la chica no le había agradado mucho la noticia.

― _No puedo creer que de todos los lugares Dagur esté justamente en Berk. Creí que se había mudado a Hysteria* o alguna otra ciudad._

―Ya sé, puedo darme cuenta que los Dioses me odian.

― _Te imploro por favor que tengas cuidado. No necesitamos más dramas aquí._

―Camicazi... ―regañó Hiccup.

― _No Hiccup, hablo enserio._

―Está bien, está bien―comentó el chico algo fastidiado―Aprendí mi lección, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Hubo otro silencio.

― _¿Cómo van las cosas con Valka?_ ―ahora fue la rubia quien decidió cambiar el rumbo de la plática― _¿Hay algún avance?_

―Me acaba de dejar solo en la casa porque al parecer recibir un nuevo animal en el zoológico es un asunto de más importancia, tú dime a mí. Esta mujer es... imposible de tratar.

―¿ _No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez eres tú quién no la quiere tratar?_

―Camicazi, ya te lo dije una vez, ¿de qué lado estás?

― _Y yo también ya te dije que siempre estaré de tu lado. Pero tienes que intentarlo si no te quieres sentir miserable durante todo el tiempo que estés con ella... Y no te atrevas a decirme que no lo estás porque aunque no esté contigo, te conozco Hiccup._

Porque no había mejor persona que lo conociera perfectamente que ella.

―Te extraño―fue lo que dijo con sentimiento.

― _Yo también... ¡Oh, eso me recuerda!¿Quién crees que te extraña demasiado también?_ ―por el tomo de picaría en que habló Camicazi, Hiccup supo que no indicaba nada bueno lo siguiente.

―¿Quién?

― _La vieja Excellinor**_

Hiccup gruñó con disgusto y Camicazi se rió.

Excellinor es una anciana maestra que Hiccup ha tenido durante toda su vida. Ella siempre le ha dado una clase, desde el jardín de niños hasta su primer año de preparatoria. Cada vez que se presentaba, decía siempre lo mismo: que este año quería tratar una materia diferente y superarse en la enseñanza. Camicazi, Thuggory y el resto de sus amigos le han hecho burla con ella, diciendo incluso que tenía una obsesión con él. Sabían que ella seguía a Hiccup porque siempre estaba en una de sus clases aún cuando no la compartía con sus amigos.

―Ay por Thor―dijo Hiccup―¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

― _Pues llegó como era de esperarse y cuando no te vio creyó que tenías otro salón_ ―comenzó a decir la rubia― _Cuando le dije que ya no estabas viviendo en Bog-Burglars, casi le da un ataque._

Hiccup talló sus ojos con su mano.

― _Comenzó a decir que era imposible que te hubieras ido sin decir nada al respecto y para ser honesta me dio algo de miedo. Creo que sí tiene una obsesión contigo_ ―continuó Camicazi un poco más seria― _Te juro que intentó persuadirme de todas las maneras para decirle en dónde estabas durante todo el día, ¡incluso me llamó a la sala de maestros solo para saber de ti!_

―¿Y le dijiste que estaba en Berk?

― _Claro que no. Siento que esta vieja es capaz de seguirte hasta Berk, además, sólo mi madre, Thuggory y yo sabemos en dónde estás. Ahora pienso en que tal vez exageré en llamarle paranoica a mi mamá cuando nos prohibió decir a dónde te ibas._

―Siento que estés lidiando con Excellinor

― _No es nada que no pueda manejar, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?_

―No le he hecho nada para que se ponga así conmigo.

― _¿Seguro que no te hiciste encima de ella en el jardín de niños?_

―¡Camicazi!

A pesar de estar molesto, la risa de Camicazi lo relajó un poco. Si de verdad algo agradecía de estar en Berk, es en no volver a ver a Excellinor otro año más.

― _Bueno, ya cumplí con mi misión de fastidiarte. Tengo que irme a clases de esgrima._

Hiccup suspiró.

―Gracias por haber llamado. Dile al maldito de Thuggory que estoy esperando por lo menos un mensaje de él.

― _Yo le comento. Hablamos luego._

―Adiós.

Hiccup colgó e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás.

Durante su plática con Camicazi terminó de comerse su emparedado y la manzana. Luego de lavar lo que usó, se sentó en el comedor para comenzar a hacer su tarea. Tenía varias hojas alrededor de la mesa y frente a él estaba su laptop.

Vio que eran las cinco de la tarde y suspiró al ver que ya habían terminado sus deberes y ahora no sabía qué hacer. No podía salir del departamento porque todavía no conocía Berk a la perfección, estaba condenado a estar encerrado hasta por lo menos saber las rutas de los autobuses.

Un mensaje le llegó a una de sus redes sociales.

 ** _S: alguien tiene la .la tarea de matematicas?_**

Hiccup parpadeó dos veces al ver que Snotlout lo había agregado a una conversación con todos los demás chicos.

 ** _T: le preguntas al chico equibocado :( no he hecho nadaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

 ** _A: Equivocado* Tuffnut, por favor._**

 ** _F: ya la terminé, pero no sé si este correcta._**

 ** _R: eso que nada! pasala!_**

 ** _He: porque me agregan a una conversacion de tareas cuando no comparto clases con ustedes?_**

 ** _R: aburriiiiiidaaaaaaaaa heatheeeeeeer_**

 ** _He: ¬¬_**

 ** _A: Fishlegs, ¿cuál fue tu respuesta?_**

 ** _F: 20.9_**

 ** _A: Yo tengo 99.5_**

 ** _S: y quien esta bien? a quien le hago caso?_**

 ** _T: se dan cuenta que el profe es tan malbado que nos hace sufrir con un solo problema?_**

 ** _A: Malvado* Tuffnut, tu ortografía me hará sangrar de mis ojos._**

 ** _He: está bien si abandono el grupo?_**

 ** _R: uyyyyy la princesaa no nos quiere_**

 ** _He: okay, okay... solo la pondré en mudo, tengo prácticas de porristas_**

Hiccup comenzó a reírse por el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando. Hasta ahora solamente leía todos sus mensajes y pudo ver que todos ellos tenían una muy buena relación, adivinaba que tal vez se conocían de años.

 ** _A: Hiccup, nos estás dejando en visto. Di algo._**

 ** _R: eres tan malo que no nos quieres pasar la respuesa? O:!_**

 ** _T: mal amigo! y yo que hice equipo en química ._**

 ** _*Inserte emoticon llorando*_**

 ** _S: primo recien conociiidooooooooooo! ayudanooooooooooooos! T^T_**

Hiccup dio otra carcajada.

 ** _H: Está bien, ya le tomo una foto al problema._**

 ** _F: eso significa que las respuestas de Astrid y mías están mal?_**

 ** _H: Sí._**

 ** _T: y como savemos que la tuya no lo esta?_**

 ** _A: SABEMOS* Tuffnut, hablo enserio de tu ortografía!_**

Valka llegó al departamento a las nueve de la noche. Esperaba y Hiccup no hubiera hecho algo de cenar porque había comprado unas hamburguesas, costumbre que debía de dejar de hacer.

―Ya llegué―anunció ella.

―Oh, hola.

Se encontró con Hiccup sonriente sentado en el comedor. A Valka le extrañó un poco que la recibiera de buena gana.

―Uh, traje algo de cenar―dijo mientras mostraba la bolsa de las hamburguesas

―¡Perfecto! Tengo hambre.

Hiccup escribió algo en la computadora y luego la cerró. Entre lo que él despejaba la mesa, Valka sacó la comida.

―¿Cómo estuvo tú día? ―se aventuró Valka en preguntar. Hiccup se veía de muy buen humor, esperaba no amargarlo.

―Fue bueno―respondió mientras comía papas―Hice buenos amigos, me entretuve platicando con ellos y no hice la cena.

―N-no te preocupes. Uh, lo bueno fue que compré algo de cenar.

―Sí.

Por primera vez desde que llegó, ambos tuvieron una cena cómoda y platicaron un poco con más ánimo. Valka creyó que esto se debía a que tal vez estos nuevos amigos lo habían animado un poco que incluso lo hicieron sentir más cómodo.

Y Valka deseó que los días a partir de hoy con Hiccup fueran de esta manera.

* * *

 ***Hysteria: Isla donde se desarrolla parte del 4to libro How to be a Pirate.**

 ****Excellinor: madre de Alvin en el libro.**

 **Notas de la autora:** He aquí otro capítulo. Debo decir que me gustó se desarrollo, si me permiten decirlo. Pues chicos, espero que hayan tenido un buen día de forever alone... digo, un día de San Valentín. Gracias Netflix por existir~ En fin, pues gracias nuevamente por tomarse su tiempo en leer, por sus reviews y favoritos!

Gracias a: **Esther Coutoi, LaRojas09, Dlydragon, Tzeentchaos, Grim, lady-werempire.**

Por los que preguntan sobre Toothless: ya casi hará su aparición.

Que tengan todos una muy bonita semana.

Saludos~


	10. Chapter 10

**AU Moderno**

* * *

 **You'll always be my son**

 **::**

* * *

 _Un pequeño niño de no más de cuatro años corrió en pijamas hacia su cuarto riéndose sin parar. Se trepó a su cama de brinco, movió la sábana para luego meterse entre ésta, luego le dio varios golpecitos a su almohada antes de acomodarse completamente y una vez ya recostado, sonrió ampliamente._

 _―¡Cuento! ¡Cuento! ¡Cuento! ―dijo el niño emocionado_

 _Segundos después se escuchó una suave risa de una mujer, provocando que el pequeño cubriera la parte baja de su cara entre las sábanas divertido._

 _―Muy bien―accedió ella mientras entraba a la habitación._

 _La mujer de largo cabello castaño sujetado en una coleta hacia abajo se acomodó a un lado del niño de tal forma que ella también quedó recostada. Alzó una de sus manos hacia su hijo y le acarició la cabeza._

 _―¿Qué cuento quieres oír?_

 _―¡Uno de_ brabones _, mama! ―exclamó descubriendo su cara._

 _―Dragones, Hiccup―le corrigió sonriendo._

 _―¡_ Brabones _! ―volvió a decir mientras levantaba sus pequeños bracitos―¡_ Brabones _!_

 _Su madre se rió._

 _―¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?_

 _Ambos giraron su cabeza hacia la puerta y vieron al inmenso hombre de cabello y barba pelirroja con ambas manos sobre su cintura, que también se encontraba sonriendo. Los verdes ojos del hombre reflejaban amabilidad y amor hacia su familia._

 _―Rápido, papa. Mama contará un cuento de_ brabones _―dijo Hiccup mientras se apegaba más hacia su mamá, dejando la otra orilla de la cama para que su padre se acomodara entre ellos._

 _―Ya lo volviste fanático de los dragones, Valka―rió Stoick acostando medio cuerpo en la cama, pues ésta no era lo suficientemente grande para que los tres estuvieran juntos._

 _Aún así, Hiccup pudo sentir el calor de ambos y se acurrucó más entre su mamá. Hiccup cerró sus ojos y amplió lo más que pudo su sonrisa. Amaba cuando los tres estaban juntos._

 _―¡Cuento! ―comentó el niño antes de dar un bostezo._

 _Valka continuó acariciando su cabellera con delicadeza. Aclaró su garganta e Hiccup le puso toda su atención._

 _―Hace mucho tiempo, un pueblo vikingo era atacado por dragones..._

 _―¡No! ―jadeó Hiccup dramáticamente_

 _―...Pero había un niño que creía que podía haber paz entre ellos, haciéndose así amigo del dragón más raro de todos..._

* * *

Hiccup se encontraba mirando hacia el techo de su habitación a pesar de que su alarma llevaba más de tres minutos sonando. Estaba tan inmerso entre sus pensamientos que el ruido no lo estaba molestando, ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención ni tenía intenciones de apagar la alarma.

Odiaba cuando soñaba ese tipo de recuerdos. No era muy frecuente cuando soñaba con su padre y Valka juntos, como la familia feliz que recuerda que eran. Y cada vez que sucedía, sentía una acidez en su garganta como lo estaba sintiendo ahora.

No le gustaba recordar esas cosas, porque lo único que conseguía era hacerlo enojar. Lo ponía a pensar en todos los 'y sí' escenarios posibles. De cómo su vida pudo haber sido si Valka no se hubiera marchado.

Se puso de pie para apagar la alarma y luego se quedó sentado en la orilla de la cama por otros minutos.

Ayer por la noche había pasado un muy buen rato con Valka, llegando a platicar con ella sin sentir esa incomodidad o mal humor o fastidio. Algo que no creyó que iba a llegar a ser posible desde el momento en que se le dijo que tenía que venir a vivir con ella.

Camicazi tenía razón. Hiccup no quiera tratar a Valka porque en el fondo siente que sería una traición hacia su padre que lo crió. Ella no tuvo nada que ver en su vida por muchos años y casi de un día para otro vive con ella, cosa con la que dejó de soñar desde el momento en que cumplió diez años y entendió que ella no iba a regresar.

Aún desconoce el por qué sus padres se separaron. Por más que se ponga a pensar y a pesar de que sólo era un niño en ese entonces, Hiccup no entendía su separación, y todavía lo volvía peor que no se divorciaron aún después de todos esos años.

¿Por qué?

―Hiccup―Valka tocó suavemente dos veces su puerta―¿Estás despierto?

Valka abrió la puerta y se encontró a Hiccup sentado en la cama aún en pijama. El chico no tenía un buen rostro.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―le preguntó Valka preocupada.

―Estoy bien.

Hiccup gruñó y se puso de pie. Ignorando la presencia de su madre, se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta.

Valka aprovechó esa oportunidad y curioseó la habitación. Era la primera vez desde que Hiccup llegó que ella entraba al cuarto. Vio todos los pósters de dragones que había pegados en las paredes así como de bandas de música que ella desconocía. Se fijó que en las figuras que estaban en el escritorio y de las fotos, resaltando Stoick en una de ellas.

Tomó aquella foto y la admiró con delicadeza. Era una foto de cuerpo completo, Hiccup parecía tener entre trece y catorce años, él tenía una sonrisilla y Stoick estaba a su lado con una mano sobre su hombro y lo miraba con orgullo.

Valka no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar. Debe haber montones de fotos de ellos dos durante el crecimiento de Hiccup. Mientras que ella solamente se tiene conformar en salir en fotos con Hiccup hasta los cinco años.

Dejó la foto en su lugar y luego pasó a ver un dibujo a lápiz que estaba sobre el escritorio. Era el paisaje que se podía admirar desde el balcón del departamento.

―Increíble―susurró ella admirando el dibujo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

Valka saltó un poco cuando oyó la voz de Hiccup, quien seguía en pijama pero su cabello ya estaba peinado y su rostro lavado.

―¿Tú lo dibujaste? ―le preguntó ella sorprendida.

―Si―dijo Hiccup como si no fuera la gran cosa y encogiéndose de hombros―Lo dibujé el primer día que estuve aquí.

―Es... asombroso―dijo Valka emocionada―No sabía que podías dibujar tan bien.

―Por supuesto que no lo sabías, nunca hablaste ni estuviste presente en mi vida.

La sonrisa de Valka se esfumó e Hiccup continuó mostrándose indiferente pero desvió la mirada. No trataba de ser grosero, pero no podía evitarlo.

―Dime algo, Valka―continuó Hiccup sin verla―¿Por qué tú y papá se separaron? Papá... él nunca me explicó nada realmente aún cuando le preguntaba.

Valka entonces torció una sonrisa algo forzada.

―Digamos que... las cosas se complicaron. Nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar.

Pero Hiccup recuerda perfectamente que su relación era increíble. Las risas, los bailes, las bromas, la diversión... Él nunca los oyó discutir salvo el día antes de que Valka se fuera.

―Ajá―dijo sonando no muy convencido y cruzándose de brazos. Finalmente la miró directo a los ojos―¿Y por qué entonces nunca se divorciaron? No tiene caso permanecer legalmente casado con alguien si las cosas no iban a funcionar, ¿no te parece?

―Hiccup, no creo que este sea el momento para hacer preguntas―Valka se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta―Llegarás tarde a la escuela. Será mejor que te cambies.

Ella cerró la puerta e Hiccup aventó una almohada hacia la puerta molesto.

―¡Y cuando será el maldito momento! ―dijo totalmente desesperado.

Estas actitudes de ella también lo molestaban bastante. Pregunta que le hacía relacionada con su marcha, pregunta que ella evadía de algún modo. No creía que hubiera un mal motivo para separarse, Stoick no era un hombreo que golpeara ni nada parecido.

Entre lo que continuaba quejándose, terminó por cambiarse de ropa y salió de su habitación con el ceño fruncido.

―¿No vas a comer algo? ―le preguntó Valka al verlo tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la entrada.

―No―dijo Hiccup rudamente.

Hiccup deseaba aprenderse ya las calles y las rutas para poderse ir en autobús y no tener que compartir vehículo con ella ni tener que escucharla en su patético intento de arreglar las cosas con sus pláticas sin sentido.

―Ten un buen... ―Valka no logró terminar ya que Hiccup había azotado la puerta del carro sin decir una palabra―...día.

Valka dejó salir un largo suspiro y continuó con su camino hacia el zoológico. Ella no estaba siendo justa, eso lo sabía bien, pero no podía hacer otra cosa ni decir nada.

 _No esperes a que Hiccup se quede callado sobre ti y Stoick,_ fue lo que su hermano le dijo.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia el volante mientras esperaba a que la luz del semáforo cambiara para avanzar. Odiaba que Spitelout tuviera razón en cosas como estas. Su celular sonó y mientras continuaba la luz roja verificó el mensaje que precisamente era de Spitelout.

 ** _Tenemos una pista._**

Eso era todo lo que decía. Valka tragó saliva, dejó el celular en su bolsa y apretó las manos sobre el volante. Lleva once años oyendo y leyendo esa frase que incluso ella se resignó ya de que las cosas van a ser diferentes. Su hermano podrá ser un gran detective, pero había cosas que no tenían una solución. Y esta era una de esas.

Valka echó a andar el coche cuando la luz se tornó verde. El camino será largo si quiere quedar bien con Hiccup sin revelar nada.

―Ay, Stoick―suspiró ella con sentimiento―Esto se salió de control.

No. Esto ya estaba fuera de control desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

―... _No creo que sea un buen momento para hacer preguntas. Llegarás tarde a la escuela_ ―arremedó Hiccup de mal humor la voz de su madre mientras rodaba los ojos― _¡Te lo juro Camicazi! A veces quiero... no sé... ¡aaargh!_

Hiccup mandó el audio y bloqueó su teléfono.

―Me lleva... ―dijo molesto.

Eran raras las ocasiones en que él le mandaba un audio a Camicazi por celular, y solamente lo hacía cuando de verdad necesitaba desahogarse y no podía usar videochat. Lo peor del asunto es que a pesar de todo llegó temprano a la escuela, no había nadie en el salón y tenía hambre.

―Soy un idiota―habló en voz alta dejando caer su cabeza en el pupitre―Debí haber comido algo.

Pero se encontraba tan enojado en ese momento que ya quería salir de ahí y no ver a Valka. No comer lo ponía todavía de muy mal humor.

―Buenos días.

Astrid le dio un suave golpe en su cabeza sonriendo. Hiccup no levantó su cabeza.

―Hola―dijo sin muchas ganas.

―Vaya, veo que alguien no es muy mañanero.

―Tengo hambre―dijo mientras movía su cabeza hacia el otro lado y la vio―No comí nada y no creo sobrevivir hasta el almuerzo.

―Luces como alguien que no come mucho.

―Te sorprenderías. Mi mejor amiga dice que soy un pozo sin fondo.

Astrid rió levemente.

―¿Quieres un emparedado? ―ofreció ella mientras sacaba la comida de su mochila.

Los ojos de Hiccup brillaron y se acomodó en su lugar. Pero entonces sacudió un poco su cabeza.

―¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No te lo vas a comer?

Astrid volvió a sonreír.

―Yo sí desayune en casa. Mi mamá tiene la costumbre de empacarme algo de comer para darle a alguien, normalmente es Snotlout quien se lo come porque siempre tiene hambre.

―¿Estás segura?

―Puedes preguntarle a los chicos si no me crees.

―Te prometo comprarte algo en el almuerzo―dijo Hiccup aceptando la comida y dándole un mordisco.

―Me alegra que dijeras eso, tengo intención de tomarte la palabra.

Hiccup sonrió y continuó comiendo.

―Entonces... sabemos que te acabas de mudar a Berk pero ¿dónde vivías antes? ―preguntó Astrid sentándose enfrente de Hiccup.

―En Bog-Burglars. ¿Acaso no lo había mencionado ya?

―Francamente no recuerdo―Astrid dio un bostezo―¿Cómo es vivir con la Dra. Valka? Apuesto que debe tener toda una variedad de animales en casa o algo por el estilo. La historia dice que la mayoría de Berk ayudó a que la nombraran Jefa de Veterinaria del Zoológico, el anterior era un ingrato.

Hiccup tragó fuertemente.

―Vivir con Valka es... la verdad, no tengo palabras para describirlo. Solamente llevo una semana con Valka y no ha sido muy buena que digamos.

―¿Valka?

Hiccup se quedó a medio morder su emparedado y vio el rostro confuso de Astrid.

―Sí... ―dijo él evitando mirar a Astrid a los ojos. ―Yo, uh...

―Creo que entiendo―dijo la rubia como si no fuera la gran cosa―Mudarse con tu madre, dejar de vivir con tu padre... ¿Están divorciados, verdad?

Esta conversación comenzaba a incomodarlo.

―¿Sí?

―No tienes por qué sentirte incómodo―animó Astrid―En esta época los divorcios son muy comunes. Toma como ejemplo a Heather, su madre divorciada se casó con otro padre divorciado y a ella no le molesta en lo absoluto. Tal vez solo le molesta un poco Dagur

Dagur. Maldita sea, Hiccup ya se había olvidado de él. Estaba totalmente seguro que Dagur querrá salir con él y ponerse al corriente de sus vidas.

―Bueno, pero mi punto aquí era que supongo que llamas a tu madre por su nombre por la incomodidad de la palabra mamá, ¿no?

―Exactamente―dijo Hiccup sincerándose. Sentía a Astrid de cierta manera como a Camicazi en estos momentos―Las cosas son... complicadas en este momento.

No se habían dado cuenta que otros alumnos ya habían llegado y que había más ruido en el salón, aún así ellos continuaron conversando.

―Entonces... ¿todos apoyaron a Valka con eso de la Jefa de Veterinaria? ―cuestionó Hiccup curioso―¿Por qué tanto alboroto por ese puesto?

―Supongo que no has ido al zoológico, ¿verdad? ―Hiccup negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba comiendo―El zoológico es lo más representativo que hay en Berk y la Dra. Valka es la mejor. Su trabajo en la Asociación de Animales fue admirable. Hacía campañas, ventas, lo que sea que fuera necesario para conseguir fondos y ayudar a los animales. De hecho, adopté a mi mascota del refugio.

Astrid sacó su teléfono y le mostró a Hiccup una foto de un perro Border Collie color blanco con manchas café claro y ojos azules.

―Qué bonito―exclamó Hiccup y por un momento pensó en Skullcrusher, sonriendo melancólicamente y en como Stoick también lo presumía en fotos.

―Es bonita. Y se llama Stormfly.

―¿Cómo es que ella terminó en un refugio?

―Las personas son así de ingratas.

―No me digas que le estás enseñando fotos de Stormfly

Ambos miraron a Snotlout con un rostro algo somnoliento.

―Bebé, mejor muéstrale fotos de nosotros.

Astrid rodó sus ojos y se levantó del pupitre.

―Hiccup, ¿estás totalmente seguro que eres primo de Snotlout? Eres muy educado para estar relacionado con él.

Hiccup no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

―Bueno, por lo que me enteré su papá y Valka son hermanos, así que si lo somos―dijo Hiccup llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza.

―Astrid tiene el celular en la mano, apuesto a que ya le enseñó fotos de su perro―comentó Tuffnut abrazando a Hiccup por detrás, ahorcándolo un poco.

Con tan sólo un día de conocerse, Tuffnut ya le había agarrado mucha confianza, y aunque Hiccup se sentía raro no se quejó ni le reclamó.

―Astrid por eso no tienes novio, tú y tu manía de enseñarle a toda persona que conozcas a Stormfly―continuó Ruffnut.

―Oh, ya déjenme―se quejó la rubia de trenza mostrando una mala cara.

―No peleen tan temprano―dijo Fishlegs―Por cierto, buenos días.

Todos regresaron el saludo casi en coro.

Astrid le dio entonces un golpe a Snotlout a puño cerrado.

―¡Ouch! ―se quejó Snotlout―¿¡Por qué el golpe!?

―Por llamarme bebé hace rato, idiota.

Snotlout rodó sus ojos y luego se fijó en Hiccup.

―Oye, Hiccup. ¿Te molesta si hablamos antes de que la clase comience?

―Seguro.

―En privado...

Astrid y Ruffnut fingieron mostrar ofensa y cada una se fue a su respectivo asiento. Tuffnut soltó a Hiccup para ir en contra de Fishlegs, quien también se había ido hacia su lugar.

A Hiccup le pareció extraño que Snotlout quisiera hablar en privado, no tenía idea de qué era lo que le diría para ser solamente entre ellos dos.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó el curioso.

―Dijiste que tú tampoco sabías de mi existencia hasta el día que fui al departamento con la comida, ¿verdad? ―comentó Snotlout sin rodeos

Hiccup asintió.

―Aparentemente mis padres sí sabían de ti―continuó el pelinegro―Lo que tal vez me lleva a pensar que tu papá, uh, mi tío puede también saber de mi.

 _Puede._

Hiccup apretó los dedos de sus pies y Snotlout no notó lo tenso que se había puesto.

―¿Tu punto? ―dijo Hiccup algo duro. Este día a penas va a comenzar e Hiccup ya tuvo suficiente de este tipo de pláticas misteriosas.

―¿Por qué hasta ahora te mudas con mi tía? ¿Por qué no viniste antes a visitarla o algo? No entiendo por qué ella y mis papás mantuvieron tu existencia en secreto. ¿Acaso mi tío te tenía secuestrado o algo parecido?

―¡No seas ridículo! ―gritó Hiccup poniéndose de pie y encarando a Snotlout.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo los miraron. Las mejillas de Hiccup ardían de lo rojas que estaban.

―Mi papá no me tenía secuestrado o alguna estupidez de esa forma. ¿Quieres saber por qué hasta ahora me mudo con Valka? ¡Porque no tenía ninguna maldita opción! ¿Por qué no vine a visitarla antes? ¡Porque no supe nada de ella en once años!

―Hey... cálmate―le dijo Snotlout al ver lo alterado que se había puesto mi primo

―¡No me digas que me calme! ―continuó peleando Hiccup―No he hecho otra cosa más que calmarme y ya estoy harto.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El maestro de matemáticas entró y se mostró desafiante

―¿Hay algún problema? ―preguntó el mayor esperando por una explicación.

―Ninguna―respondió Hiccup mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar.

El maestro no vio ningún desorden que pudiera reportar, además era el segundo día y no sería bueno empezar con detenciones tan temprano, así que decidió que por esta ocasión no haría caso.

―Muy bien, todos a sus lugares. La clase ya va a comenzar.

Cuando Snotlout se dirigió a su lugar, Astrid le hizo señales de qué era lo que había sucedido entre él e Hiccup. Snotlout se limitó a hacer el movimiento típico de girar el dedo índice a un lado de la cabeza y dar a entender de que estaba loco o le faltaba un tornillo.

Hiccup estaba respirando pesadamente para calmarse. Acababa de sacar su frustración con Snotlout y ahora no sabía cómo disculparse. A pesar de todo, lo que le dijo Snotlout lo dejó con más dudas. Si realmente los padres de su primo sabían de su existencia, ¿Stoick pudo saber la de Snotlout? ¿Por qué no decirlo?

¿Por qué no decir nada acerca de su primo o su no divorcio?

Aún cuando Camicazi no le había contestado aún el audio, Hiccup le mandó otro mensaje.

 ** _Hay algo que está pasando aquí y no tengo idea de lo que sea. Pero no parece ser nada bueno._**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola chicos. Espero que estén muy bien. Gracias por continuar leyendo~ Um, no tengo mucho que decir salvo que me deseen suerte en mis exámenes médicos, estoy un poco asustada.

Gracias a: **LaRojas09, Dlydragon, NoisulIvone, lady-werempire, Tzeentchaos, eli gam.**

Que tengan todos una muy bonita semana.

Saludos~


	11. Chapter 11

**AU Moderno**

* * *

 **You'll always be my son**

 **::**

* * *

En la tercera hora, que se trataba de Filosofía, se tenía que hacer equipo de dos personas para terminar un trabajo en clase. Tan pronto como la profesora dio las instrucciones de lo que se tenía que hacer, Hiccup se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde Snotlout estaba sentado.

―¿Puedo hacer equipo contigo? ―le preguntó Hiccup luciendo algo apenado pero tomando esta oportunidad para volver a hablarle a su primo.

Snotlout miró alrededor suyo y vio que sus amigos ya habían hecho equipo entre ellos, estando los gemelos juntos en un equipo mientras que Fishlegs y Astrid estaban en otro. Se topó con la azul mirada de Astrid y ella le hizo unas señas con sus ojos de que aceptara trabajar con Hiccup, cosa por la que Snotlout resopló un poco.

―Como quieras―le dijo finalmente el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

El chico que estaba sentado enfrente de Snotlout se había levantado para juntarse con otra persona, por lo que Hiccup tomó esa silla y se sentó del otro lado del pupitre.

Para los diez minutos pasados nada más se escuchaban los susurros de los alumnos y el sonido de los lápices escribiendo. Ni Hiccup ni Snotlout habían hablado de otra cosa que no fuera del trabajo que estaban haciendo. Ellos eran primos recién conocidos, ni siquiera eran de esos tantos familiares que uno tiene en diferentes ciudades y que a veces olvidan de su existencia pero que al menos se han mencionado una vez. Su caso era diferente, ninguno de sus padres reveló la existencia del otro y aunque tal vez estaban haciendo de esto un poco más escandaloso de lo que ya era, no podían evitar pensar que algo más estaba sucediendo en realidad.

―No era mi intención gritarte―se disculpó Hiccup finalmente, aunque no despegó su vista de la hoja ni había dejado de escribir―Es sólo que... estoy lidiando con mucho en este momento y tu comentario sobre mi papá, bueno... lo siento.

Snotlout bajó su lápiz, se mostró algo y suspiró.

―Dijiste que te mudaste con mi tía porque no tenías ninguna otra opción―Hiccup dejó de escribir y tragó saliva. Finalmente alzó su mirada y se encontró con Snotlout mirándolo fijamente―¿Por qué?

―Porque...

Hiccup apretó los dedos de la mano que sostenía su lápiz. Una de las tantas filosofías de Stoick era que siempre se podía contar con la familia y aunque en ese entonces solamente se trataba de ellos dos, a la familia no se le debe de guardar secretos, aunque irónicamente él le ocultó su estado civil todos estos años. Snotlout era familia. Pero en este momento...

―...por cosas―fue lo que susurró Hiccup.

―Jóvenes, menos plática por favor―les dijo la maestra al momento en que pasaba por donde ellos estaban sentados.

Hiccup se apresuró a continuar escribiendo mientras que Snotlout aparentaba trabajar. Él pudo notar lo complicado que Hiccup lucía al hablar sobre su estancia en Berk. Algo debió haber pasado en Bog-Burglars para que se le haga difícil contestar una simple pregunta que muchos le harán.

―Mira―comenzó a hablar Snotlout cuando la maestra ya se había marchado―Entiendo que todo esto sea complicado para ti, pero yo solo estoy buscando respuestas. ¿No esperabas realmente que con solo decirme que eras mi primo yo te trataría como si te conociera de toda la vida? No puedes culparme por sentir curiosidad por saber más de ti.

Eso era justo. Hiccup también sentía curiosidad por saber más de Snotlout, pero estaba seguro que su situación era muy diferente a la suya.

―¿Y qué crees que sentí yo al saber que tenía un primo cuando toda mi vida creí que no tenía más familiares a parte de mi papá? Por supuesto que yo también quiero saber más de ti, quiero decir, éramos sólo mi papá y yo en Bog-Burglars, nunca se mencionó a nadie más. Pero todo esto se puso raro cuando tú tampoco sabías de mi existencia pero tus padres sí.

Snotlout resopló un poco.

―¿Qué crees que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué el misterio en algo tan tonto como esto?

―No lo sé―Hiccup desvió la mirada―Valka no está siendo muy cooperativa que digamos.

―Hablando de ella... ¿realmente no supiste nada de mi tía por once años?

Antes de que Hiccup hablara la maestra volvió a acercarse a ellos.

―¿Qué tanto llevan avanzado?

Rápidamente Snotlout se puso a escribir mientras que Hiccup le explicaba que se habían dividido el trabajo y solamente faltaban unas pocas cosas. Una vez que la profesora se había marchado por segunda ocasión, los primos se concentraron en las respectivas partes de su trabajo.

―Nos dejó cuando yo tenía cinco años―dijo Hiccup luego de un prolongado silencio al momento en que habían terminado y juntaba las hojas. Snotlout se mostró sorprendido―Una mañana simplemente tomó sus cosas y se marchó. No supe nada de ella hasta hace... un poco menos de dos meses, cuando me dijeron que tenía que venirme a vivir con ella.

Su comentario solamente llenó a Snotlout de más preguntas, provocando que se tallara su cara con una mano y se sintiera frustrado. ¿Quién le dijo que tenía que irse a vivir con su tía y por qué? ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón de Hiccup de estar en Berk si en primer lugar no quería? Además, su tía Valka es una mujer reservada y enfocada en los derechos de los animales, y aunque a veces es un tanto torpe a la hora de interactuar con las personas, no la imagina dejando a su familia sin ningún motivo.

La campana sonó y todos los alumnos se levantaron a entregar su trabajo. Hiccup le sonrió algo forzado a Snotlout y luego se fue por su mochila.

―¿Cómo estuvo? ―le preguntó Astrid mientras se acercaba a él―¿Arreglaron las cosas?

Snotlout no le contestó a Astrid. Recogió sus cosas y fue hasta el pupitre de Hiccup, quien ya tenía su mochila colgada en su hombro izquierdo.

―¿Estamos bien? ―cuestionó Hiccup extendiendo la mano hacia Snotlout.

Era obvio que el castaño no esperaba una respuesta por su declaración anterior.

―Puedo manejar los gritos, no eres la primer persona que lo hace―dijo Snotlout mientras tomaba su mano.

Hiccup suspiró aliviado.

Cuando los otros cuatro chicos los vieron caminar juntos hacia ellos, supieron que las cosas estaban en orden entre ellos. Durante su trayecto a la cafetería, todos platicaron como lo habían hecho el día anterior.

―¿Quieres algo? ―le preguntó Hiccup a Astrid cuando habían separado una mesa.

Snotlout, Fishlegs y Tuffnut se habían dirigido ya a hacer fila para comprar algo de comer al momento en que encontraron una mesa disponible en la cafetería.

―Un jugo de manzana estaría bien―dijo Astrid mientras sacaba su almuerzo.

Hiccup asintió y se fue a formar casi corriendo para evitar que la fila del comedor se hiciera más larga.

―Oh~―canturreó Ruffnut con una sonrisilla traviesa―¿Por qué nada más se ofreció a comprarte algo a ti?

Las mejillas de Astrid se sonrosaron un poco.

―Porque le di el emparedado extra y a cambio me dijo que me compraría algo

La sonrisa de Ruffnut aumentó más.

―¿Le dijiste esa ridícula excusa de que tu mamá los hace?

Astrid respiró profundo y se dedicó mejor a comer su propia comida, provocando que Ruffnut se riera aún más.

Entre lo que Hiccup hacía fila, notó que tenía mensajes sin leer en su celular.

 **De: Thuggory**

 ** _Que mierda es eso deque Dagur esta en Berk?! *inserte emoticon sorprendido*_**

 **De: Camicazi (1)**

 ** _La expresión de Thuggory cuando le dije de Dagur no tuvo precio x'D le tomé una foto!_**

Hiccup tenía una boba sonrisa en sus labios. Se imaginaba que la cara que Thuggory hizo debió ser similar a la del emoticon que puso, y no lo culpaba. Dagur y él no eran exactamente los mejores amigos y no están en tan buenos términos que digamos.

 **De: Camicazi (2)**

 ** _Sobre tu audio... te prometo que lo primero que haré cuando vaya de visita será tener una seria conversación con Valka. No puede comportarse de esa manera! Y que con eso de que algo está pasando? no entendí._**

Y su sonrisa se esfumó.

 ** _Te explicaré mejor cuando hablemos por videochat. Es algo... complicado._**

Su vida era complicada y apenas tiene dieciséis años . No tenía los típicos problemas del adolescente, Hiccup deseaba incluso estarse quejando de que le están saliendo granos en su cara o de que la chica que le gustaba no le hace caso. Maldecía a los Dioses de que su deseo de niño se cumpliera en la etapa de su vida en donde ya no le importaba más si vivía con su mamá o no. Maldecía aún más que se tuviera que cumplir de la peor manera posible.

―¿Qué vas a llevar? ―le preguntó amablemente la mujer que atendía.

Hiccup pidió de comer y después de pagar se encaminó directo a la mesa donde sus amigos ya lo esperaban.

―Gracias por el emparedado de nuevo―dijo Hiccup mientras le daba el jugo a Astrid.

Y a penas iba a darle un bocado a comida cuando oyó que lo llamaban a lo lejos. La expresión de Hiccup fue de fastidio, pero aparentemente fue una muy graciosa porque los gemelos no tardaron en reírse de él.

―¡Qué cara! ―rió Tuffnut mientras lo señalaba.

Las risas terminaron cuando Dagur se acercó a ellos. El mayor tomó una silla de otra mesa sin importarle que estuviera ocupada o no y se sentó entre Fishlegs e Hiccup.

―Dagur―saludó Hiccup algo malhumorado y luego mordió su comida.

―Ay Hiccup, no tienes porque mostrarte tan contento de verme―le dijo Dagur con cierto sarcasmo pero sonriendo de todas maneras. Miró el plato de comida de Fishlegs y sin pedirle ningún permiso tomó un puño de papas y se las comió.

Hiccup rodó sus ojos.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Saludarte nada más, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

―No hay viejos tiempos―dijo Hiccup rápidamente

―¿Estás seguro?

Dagur señaló la marca que recorría su ojo izquierdo. Hiccup tragó duro.

―Está bien, ya entendí.

―¡Sólo te estoy molestando! ―rió Dagur abrazando de lado a Hiccup, quien gruñó―Tienes mucho que contarme, ¿cómo es eso que estás viviendo con tu madre? Creí que esa arpía te había abandonado.

―¡Hey! ―se quejó Snotlout y luego cubrió su boca con una mano rápidamente.

Dagur miró de manera amenazante a Snotlout.

―¿Tienes algo que decir? ―le preguntó Dagur.

―Valka, mi madre, resulta ser su tía―intervino Hiccup―Por consecuencia, Snotlout es mi primo.

Dagur miró algo extrañado al castaño, como si este no le estuviera creyendo lo que dice.

―¿Tienes algún otro familiar por ahí?

―Su papá que es mi tío directo y hasta dónde yo sé son todos.

―Sí, el abuelo Wrinkly murió hace un año.

Astrid le dio una patada a Snotlout y como nadie lo vio, el resto se mostró confundido cuando se quejó. De alguna forma, Astrid percibía que el tema de la familia era algo delicada para Hiccup, y confirmó su teoría cuando notó esa verde mirada de él algo triste.

―¿Tuve un abuelo? ―su tristeza cambió rápidamente a fingida molestia―Obviamente tenía un abuelo, Valka no llegó sola a este mundo. Pero eso es lo de menos. Dagur, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

―De hecho sí. Tú y yo, una salida el viernes por la noche.

Hiccup se tensó. Le prometió a Camicazi que iba a tener cuidado con Dagur y estaba seguro que si ella se llega a enterar que salió con el mayor era capaz de escaparse de Bog-Burglars con tal de venir y darle un golpe y todo un sermón.

―Hiccup prometió que irá al billar con nosotros ese día―intervino Astrid rápidamente.

―¿Iremos al billar? ―cuestionó Ruffnut confusa.

―Claro que sí―continuó Fishlegs con la mentira algo tenso―¿No lo recuerdas? Lo discutimos esta mañana.

―Los únicos que discutieron esta mañana fueron Hiccup y Snotlout―siguió Tuffnut―Yo no...

―¡Trágate las papás que se enfrían! ―le dijo Snotlout metiéndole un bonche de papas a su boca.

―Sí―comentó finalmente Hiccup al entender lo que estaban haciendo―Ya quedé en salir con ellos.

―¿Qué hay del sábado? ―siguió Dagur insistiendo.

―Yo, uh... quedé con Valka de ir al zoológico a ver al nuevo animal que van a traer.

Dagur arqueó una ceja. Durante todo el tiempo que convivió con Hiccup en Bog-Burglars él siempre se quejó de su madre. Claro que hubo un tiempo que añoró a su madre como todo niño siente al momento en que una figura paternal sale de sus vidas y todavía con más razón al no haber un motivo, pero conforme fueron creciendo ese añoro se tornó en molestia hacia ella y enojo, de tal forma que cuando salía el tema de su mamá Hiccup, que no era muy frecuente, la maldecía. **

―Pensé que...

―Quiero intentar arreglar las cosas―interrumpió Hiccup a Dagur al darse una idea de lo que iba a decir―Sé que antes dije muchas cosas, pero, uh, yo quiero... intentar convivir con ella. Ya sabes, por los malditos once años perdidos.

Astrid, Fishlegs y los gemelos se miraron confusos entre ellos, pues ellos no sabían que él no había visto a Valka en tanto tiempo. Es más, no entendían realmente del todo la conversación con Dagur.

―Haré como que te creo―dijo Dagur finalmente mientras alzaba ambas manos a la altura de su pecho―Sé que al final tú y yo vamos a salir, será como antes. Bueno, casi como antes.

Finalmente, Dagur se puso de pie no sin antes tomar más comida del plato de Fishlegs.

―Salúdame a pechos grandes y, ¡oh! antes de que lo olvide, al bastardo ese de Thuggory también

Y dando una risa no tan graciosa, Dagur se alejó de ellos.

Hiccup suspiró pesadamente y se talló su cara con una mano. Justo lo que le faltaba en su vida llena de drama: problemas con Dagur.

―¿Cómo es que tú y él son amigos? ―cuestionó Snotlout interesado.

―No sé si llamarlo un amigo―dijo Hiccup con honestidad―De niños lo éramos, algo así. Dagur siempre ha sido alguien problemático y a veces su conducta nos llevaba a problemas serios.

Pero en lo profundo de su ser, Hiccup agradecía esos días con Dagur. Lo quisiera o no, esos eventos lo llevaron a ser quien era ahora, de otro modo tal vez sería alguien parecido a Dagur.

Justo fue el tiempo que tuvo para terminar de comer.

* * *

Al final del día, Astrid sugirió que esa salida falsa del billar se hiciera realidad. Para Hiccup estaba muy bien, después de todo lleva más de una semana encerrado en ese maldito departamento sin hacer la gran cosa. Una vez que acordaron en ponerse de acuerdo por medio del chat, Hiccup se subió al carro de Valka sin saludarla y el trayecto al departamento fue en silencio.

Él seguía molesto con ella por lo de esta mañana. Ella intentó sacar plática pero Hiccup se mantuvo firme en no contestarle nada.

―No voy a entrar esta vez―dijo ella cuando habían llegado al departamento―Tengo que regresar al zoológico, la jirafa embarazada está dando a luz.

Hiccup apretó la orilla de la puerta.

―¿Sigue en pie la oferta de ir al zoológico el sábado?―preguntó entre dientes.

El rostro de Valka se iluminó un poco.

―Sí...

―Bien―con eso cerró la puerta y se encaminó al departamento.

Entre lo que subía en el elevador, Hiccup dio un pequeño grito. ¡Odiaba las hormonas adolescentes! En un momento estaba enojado con ella y al otro se sentía que debía cumplir la mentira que le dijo a Dagur sobre intentar arreglar las cosas con ella.

―Ay Camicazi―se quejó Hiccup en voz alta mientras abría la puerta―Te maldigo por decir que soy yo quien no se quiere esforzar en esto.

Cuando cerró la puerta y dejó su mochila en la entrada, no dio ni dos pasos cuando alguien le fue a tocar a golpes fuertes la puerta.

―¡Abre! ―oyó una voz masculina molesta mientras continuaba pegando―¡Sé que estás adentro! Si no abres en este momento ¡juro que tumbo la puerta aquí y ahora!

Hiccup entró en pánico.

* * *

 ***Bashem, Isla que forma parte del mapa del archipiélago barbárico del libro 3 _How to speak dragonese._**

 **Notas de la autora:** Qué tal! Gracias a todos nuevamente por continuar leyendo. La semana pasada fue semana de cumpleños, yeai! (yisus... me hago vieja!) En fin, espero que este capítulo lleno de dramas les haya gustado porque a mi no tanto, pero fue lo que salió y era necesario.

Gracias a: **Sone Velvet, fanatico z, NoisulIvone, lady-werempire, HeiMao3, LaRojas09**

Que tengan todos una muy bonita semana.

Saludos~


	12. Chapter 12

**AU Moderno**

* * *

 **You'll always be my son**

 **::**

* * *

Valka iba manejando con un gesto ligeramente triste. Las cosas no se estaban dando como ella se lo había imaginado y lo peor de todo es que no encontraba una forma de solucionar todo sin crear más brechas entre Hiccup y ella, pues cada vez que siente que finalmente Hiccup la está dejando entrar, algo tiene que pasar para terminar de arruinar todo de nuevo. Ella no estaba segura si volvería a tener una conversación tan alegre y relajante como la de anoche.

Sin embargo, Valka era consciente de que éste es el precio que debe pagar por sus acciones. Gobber estaba en lo correcto, para Hiccup, ella siempre será la madre que lo abandonó y le dio la espalda sin razón aparente.

Si tan sólo Stoick no...

Justo en el momento en que el semáforo cambió a la luz roja, su celular comenzó a sonar.

―Hiccup―dijo al momento en que ella contestó―¿Está todo bien?

Desde el pequeño incidente con Cloudjumper en el primer día, Hiccup no le había vuelto a llamar a su celular por lo que se le hacía un poco extraño.

― _¿Qué tan resistente es la puerta del departamento?_

Notó un ligero nerviosismo en el tono de su voz a pesar de que él intentó aparentar que se trataba de una pregunta normal, además, podía escuchar una especie de golpes a distancia al igual que una voz que parecía estar gritando.

El corazón de Valka se aceleró.

―Me temo que no te entiendo. ¿Qué está pasando?

― _Hay alguien que está intentando derribar la puerta._

Valka sintió que su sangre se tornó fría. No pudieron dar con la dirección de su departamento, ¿o sí? Nunca antes lo habían logrado.

― _¿Valka?_

―Ve y escóndete en tu habitación―ordenó ella seriamente―Voy para allá.

Valka colgó y aventó el celular sin mucha importancia en el asiento del copiloto mientras giraba el volante para dar una vuelta de 180 grados, logrando pasarse al otro lado de la calle y retomar su camino a su departamento. Ella siempre ha sido una mujer que respeta los límites de velocidad, pero en esta ocasión aceleró lo más que pudo. No había tiempo de llamar a Spitelout o a Gobber como acostumbraba en una de sus paranoias, como ellos le decían. Hiccup era su prioridad en este momento.

Ella nunca se perdonaría si algo le pasara a él también.

Entre tanto, Hiccup comenzaba a creer que quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta estaba dispuesta cumplir su palabra de tumbarla. Su primer instinto fue mover la mesita de entrada acomodándola de tal forma que bloqueara la puerta en un patético intento de hacer resistencia en caso de que lograran entrar a la fuerza, pero era obvio que no serviría de mucho. Su segundo instinto fue llamar a Valka.

Pudo haber llamado a la policía, pero no sabía por qué era mejor opción llamarla a ella, considerando que el sujeto pedía por una mujer.

―¡Vamos, mujer! ¡Ábreme! ―seguía insistiendo el hombre―Tienes mucho que explicar.

Hiccup tenía entre sus manos una escoba que planeaba usar para defenderse. Agradecía infinitamente esas clases de esgrima que tomó obligatorias con Camicazi, pues estaba totalmente confiado que al menos le iba a dar algo de pelea con este objeto poco convencional de usar para defenderse.

―E-estoy armado―se aventuró a gritar Hiccup aferrándose al palo de la escoba―Te sugiero que si no quieres salir lastimado, te vayas ahora mismo.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó el hombre con un tono confuso―Oh mi Thor, ¿no me digas que la mujer ya no vive en el lugar?

El tono del tipo bajó de nivel y ahora se escuchaba apenado.

―Lo siento tanto, no quise... Yo sólo vi que la puerta se cerró y pensé que se trataba de ella.

Por alguna razón, Hiccup relajó un poco sus hombros.

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó Hiccup.

―Vivo en el departamento de enfrente.

―Eso no contesta exactamente mi pregunta.

Hiccup debería aprender a no ser tan contestón en estas situaciones. Y ahora que lo pensaba, estaba seguro de no haber visto a salir a nadie del departamento que el sujeto menciona desde que llegó a Berk. Ha conocido a los vecinos de los pisos inferiores pero ninguno sonaba como él.

―Mira chico, por favor no llames a la policía. Te juro que no soy violento. Es sólo que mi relación con esta mujer es... complicada.

¿En qué sentido de complicada? ¿Estará hablando de Valka? ¡¿Quién diablos es él y que quiere con su madre?!

―Oh genial, acabo de llamarla mi madre―masculló entre dientes con fastidio de sí mismo.

No sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era estúpido, pero se armó de un valor de dudosa procedencia y sin soltar la escoba, movió la mesita de nuevo a su lugar y abrió la puerta.

El joven que estaba a fuera no podía pasar de los veinticinco años cuando mucho, tenía el cabello de color negro que le llegaba a la mitad del cuello, sus músculos resaltaban debido a la playera negra sin mangas que estaba utilizando y tenía expansiones pequeñas en ambas orejas.

Dentro de lo que cabía, lucía como un joven normal y no alguien que quisiera hacer daño.

―Hola―saludó el extraño sonriéndole incómodamente y luego aclaró su garganta―Lamento haberte asustado pero, ¿de pura casualidad no sabrás algo sobre la mujer que vivía aquí anteriormente?

―No―dijo Hiccup a la defensiva.

Tal vez este no era problema de Valka después de todo.

―Quiero decir, no te sabría decir―corrigió Hiccup cuando notó que el rostro del mayor se mostró disgustado―Acabo de mudarme aquí hace una semana a lo mucho.

―Esa maldita mujer debió haberse ido en estas tres semanas que no estuve―resopló entre dientes el otro joven.

Hiccup alzó su ceja. ¿Qué acaso Valka no había dicho que tenía ocho meses en el departamento?

―Por cierto chico, soy Eret.

―Y yo soy...

―¡Hiccup!

Ambos muchachos miraron hacia la puerta de las escaleras y vieron a Valka respirando agitadamente con las mejillas muy rojas. Hiccup supuso que ella no esperó por el elevador y subió hasta el tercer piso corriendo.

Hiccup retornó su atención a Eret cuando lo oyó gruñir molesto.

―¿Qué diablos es esto? ―preguntó Eret enseñando el documento que traía entre sus manos que hasta en ese momento el castaño notó.

Valka ignoró a Eret y caminó hasta Hiccup, a quien tomó de los hombros y luego lo examinó.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes alguna herida? Maldición, te dije que te fueras a esconder en tu habitación. ¿Por qué no me haces caso?

Hiccup parpadeó confuso ante los pequeños regaños que Valka le estaba dando. Él estaba acostumbrado a ser regañado por una voz masculina y no como la de ella.

―Estoy... bien―dijo Hiccup sin salir de su sorpresa.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Totalmente

Hiccup apartó las manos de Valka y dejó la escoba a un lado. Y Valka lo envolvió en un fuerte a brazo.

―Estaba tan asustada de que algo te pasara.

Los ojos de Hiccup se ampliaron confusos y no supo si debía responder el abrazo o no. Un sentimiento extrañó lo invadió y vagamente recordó ser abrazado de esta forma hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

―Valka... eh... puedes soltarme ya.

Eret volvió a aclarar su garganta y Valka se vio obligada a soltarlo.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó la mujer molesta―¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

―¿Quién eres tú, chico? ―le cuestionó Eret a Hiccup de nuevo.

―Soy Hiccup, hijo de... Valka.

Eret soltó una carcajada.

―¿Te aburriste ya de adoptar animales que ahora adoptas niños?

―¡Idiota! ―le gritó Valka sonrojada―Hiccup es mi hijo. _Mi_ hijo.

―Oh―entendió Eret y volvió a ver al castaño―Te compadezco. Yo no quisiera tener una mujer como esta como mi madre.

Hiccup se sintió un poco mal por estar a un paso de contestar que a él tampoco.

―¿Qué quieres Eret? ―le cuestiono Valka rodando sus ojos y haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Eret

El joven pelinegro volvió a enseñar el documento que tenía en mano.

―¿Por qué demonios tengo una orden de presentarme a la corte por causar disturbios en una zona residencial?

―Oh, no lo sé―dijo Valka sarcásticamente―¿No será acaso por esa fiesta que duró toda una noche?

Maldición, Valka también usa el sarcasmo como una defensa.

―¡Eso fue hace como un mes! ―comentó exasperado Eret―Ni siquiera he estado en la ciudad en estas últimas tres semanas.

―Lo sé, estuvo muy pacífico.

Eret jadeó fastidiado y se notaba que estaba ansioso de decir algo más.

―¡Maldita mujer loca!

―¡Hey! ―saltó Hiccup inmediatamente interponiéndose entre ambos, sintiéndose repentinamente molesto hacia Eret―Valka podrá no ser mi persona favorita en estos momentos, pero no tienes derecho de llamarla de esa manera.

Eret respiró profundamente.

―Lo siento―dijo un poco más calmado―Como dije, no soy una persona violenta pero alguien logra lo peor de mí. No es lindo llegar a casa y encontrase con esto.

―Piensa mejor antes de volver a hacer una fiesta.

―Ni siquiera era una fiesta―continuó reclamando Eret―No éramos ni diez personas.

―Pues para todo el ruido que hicieron, juraría que eran como cincuenta.

―Está bien―interrumpió Hiccup fastidiándose de ambos―Ya que aclaramos que Eret no intenta matarme, ¿por qué no regresas al trabajo, Valka? De seguro esa jirafa embarazada te necesita

―¡¿Eras tú el lunático que intentaba derribar la puerta?! ―exclamó Valka ofendida.

―Claramente no habíamos ni siquiera tocado ese tema―masculló Hiccup mientras los volvía a ver pelear y chocando su mano contra su frente.

Hiccup tomó la escoba y entró de nuevo al departamento cerrando la puerta, decidiendo ignorar la discusión entre Eret y Valka. Eran demasiadas emociones para un sólo día. ¡Ten piedad, Odín!

Cuando fue a tomar su celular, supo que no iba a tener un momento tranquilo al ver los mensajes de Camicazi y las llamadas perdidas. Gruñó y fue hacia su habitación. Tan pronto como su computadora prendió, abrió el video-chat para encontrarse con una llamada entrando.

― _¡Hiccup!_ ―le gritó Camicazi enojada― _¡¿Por qué no contestaste ningún mensaje?!_

¿Qué tenía el día de hoy donde todos se enojaban con él?

―Lo siento―dijo él sin mucho ánimo de discutir.

Camicazi notó dicho ánimo y tuvo que calmarse por el bien de ambos. Se podía ver que la chica usaba una blusa rosa de tirantes gruesos y gracias a que tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, podía verse que traía un short de mezclilla. La rubia suspiró y comenzó a hacerse una coleta.

― _Habla_ ―le dijo ella con un tono tranquilo y empático― _¿Qué sucede?_

Primero, Hiccup le comentó a mejor detalle todo lo sucedido en la mañana a pesar de que Camicazi ya lo había escuchado gracias al audio que él mimos le envió, luego le dijo sobre la discusión que tuvo con Snotlout (omitiendo los comentarios de sospechas que ambos tenían, y cabe mencionar que Camicazi se mostró ofendida de que Snotlout llamara secuestrador a Stoick), dio pocos detalles sobre su encuentro con Dagur aunque Camicazi insistía en saber qué fue lo que le dijo, y por último relató lo que acababa de pasar con Eret.

― _Me parece que tuviste un día de la jodida_ ―dijo Camicazi como conclusión― _Y eso que apenas serán las seis de la tarde._

―Gracias por tu grandioso ánimo―dijo sarcásticamente Hiccup pero sonrió.

Camicazi logró interpretar esa sonrisa.

― _¿Qué más sucede, Hiccup? Ese mensaje de que algo está pasando me dejó intrigada, y sólo sonríes así cuando algo va mal._

―Creo que... creo que aquí está pasando algo más allá de lo que pensamos.

― _Explícate._

Hiccup se llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza.

―Cuando conversé con Snotlout, él dijo que tampoco sabía sobre mí pero sus padres sí. Y creo que hay una posibilidad de que mi papá también sabía de él.

Camicazi jadeó sorprendida.

― _¿Y por qué ocultarlo?_

―Ese es el asunto, ninguno de los dos lo sabemos. También dijo que mis tíos se mostraron algo paranoicos y que no quisieron decirle nada más. Además, Valka no quiere hablarme sobre el no divorcio de ellos.

― _¿Quieres que le pregunte a mi mamá?_ ―sugirió Camicazi― _Ella puede decirnos algo._

―Supongamos que la tía Bertha sabe algo, ¿no crees que ella lo pudo haber dicho hace mucho tiempo?

― _¿Y qué hay de Gobber?_

―¿Crees que él sepa algo?

― _Es tu padrino y mejor amigo de tu papá, estoy segura que tiene que saber algo. Debo decir que todo este asunto si luce algo raro. Y todo comienza con el hecho de que el tío Stoick nunca se divorció._

―Ojalá pudiera preguntarle mejor a él directamente.

Y una extraña depresión comenzó a invadirlo.

― _No_ ―dijo suavemente Camicazi― _No, no. No el depresivo Hiccup. Ya lidié con él por casi cuatro meses._

―Es una suerte entonces que ya no esté contigo.

― _No quise decirlo de esa manera y lo sabes._

―Ya sé.

Camicazi extendió su mano hacia la pantalla e Hiccup hizo lo mismo, ambos simulaban juntar sus manos. Ambos darían lo que fuera por abrazarse.

― _Te hace falta salir. Estoy segura que hasta ahora no me has contado de ningún lugar._

―Mis nuevos amigos quieren ir a un billar. Y yo creo que aceptaré ir con Valka al zoológico.

― _Es mejor que estar encerrado_ ―sonrió Camicazi― _Consíguete un conejo o una mascota._

―Está Cloudjumper en la casa y además tengo a Skullcrusher, aunque no está conmigo.

― _¿Quieres ver algo que te alegrará?_

―¿Qué?

― _La cara de Thuggory cuando le dije de Dagur._

Cuando Hiccup vio la foto que Camicazi le mandó por celular, no pudo evitar reírse fuertemente mientras Camicazi el relataba cómo había sucedido esa plática. El humor de Hiccup mejoró considerablemente.

Un leve golpe en su puerta se oyó y luego ésta se abrió.

―Me voy―anunció Valka tranquilamente―Tengo que regresar al zoológico para ver cómo van con la jirafa

―De acuerdo―respondió Hiccup.

―¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?

Hiccup asintió.

―Está bien. Cualquier cosa vuelves a llamarme, ¿sí?

―Sí.

Valka cerró la puerta e Hiccup suspiró.

― _Se oía como si acabara de pasar un buen susto._

―¿Lo crees? ―cuestionó Hiccup mirando de nuevo a la pantalla.

Camicazi asintió.

― _Tengo que irme._

―Por supuesto. Gracias por escucharme, Camicazi.

― _Para qué son los mejores amigos_ ―guiñó su ojo la rubia y después se desconectó.

Hiccup cerró su laptop y fue a la cocina a comer algo, ya que con toda la conmoción que hubo no había tenido oportunidad de comer nada. Notó que la basura ya estaba llena, así que cuando fue a sacar la bolsa, se encontró a Eret en el balcón fumando. Hiccup dejó la basura en el contenedor de afuera y se acercó a Eret.

―¿Tienes otro? ―le cuestionó el castaño señalando su cigarro.

Eret arqueó su ceja.

―¿Qué edad tienes?

―Dieciséis

Eret se encogió de hombros y le extendió la cajetilla.

―Para mí ya estás grandecito para saber que te estás dañando los pulmones.

Hiccup hizo caso omiso y agarró un cigarro y Eret le prestó el encendedor. Ambos se quedaron callados mientras fumaban y veían las montañas.

―Perdona por lo de Valka―se disculpó Hiccup.

Eret soltó humo de su cigarro.

―Soy yo quien debe pedir disculpas. Tu madre es muy exagerada y me saca de quicio.

―No eres el único.

Hiccup continuó fumando. Eret lo examino mejor y notó que el chico sí daba ciertas semejanzas a Valka.

―Bueno―dijo Eret mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarro y lo aplastaba―Para cualquier cosa estoy aquí. Que no me agrade tu madre, no significa que no me agrades tú.

Hiccup sonrió y le extendió la mano, la cual Eret aceptó.

―Gracias.

Hiccup no terminó el cigarro y también lo tiró. Cuando lo aplastó, regresó al departamento. Cuando entró, Eret sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje.

 ** _Confianza ganada_**

Y Eret lo envió.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** No hay peor momento que la inspiración llegue a ti cuando intentas hacer un trabajo, una exposición y estudiar al mismo tiempo. Pero bueno, uno tiene que hacerle caso al deber~ Hola chicos! Lamento un poquito la tardanza, pero aquí está otro capítulo. ¿Apuestas de lo que está ocurriendo? Y por cierto, no me disculpo de Hiccup fumando.

Gracias a: **eli gam, lady-werempire, NoisulIvone, LaRojas09, fanatico z.**

Que tengan todos una muy bonita semana.

Saludos~


	13. Chapter 13

**AU Moderno**

* * *

 **You'll always be my son**

 **::**

* * *

 _Un Hiccup de doce años se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados en el asiento de atrás del carro, su cabeza la tenía enfocada hacia la ventana y se miraba enojado y a la vez fastidiado. El niño tenía algunas manchas de pintura de diferentes colores por toda su ropa y tenis, así como en sus manos y unas cuantas gotas en su cara. Hiccup no traía buena cara, y la persona que iba manejando mucho menos._

 _―No puedo creerlo―resonó la impotente voz masculina dentro del automóvil aún en marcha. Hiccup apretó sus dientes con fuerza y sus manos también―¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a hacer grafiti en medio de la noche?! No, ¿¡cómo si quiera se te ocurrió hacer grafiti?! ¡Y para empeorar las cosas al monumento a los fundadores de esta ciudad! De todas las cosas irresponsables..._

 _―¡No era el único ahí! ―replicó Hiccup moviendo su cabeza hacia enfrente para mirar los enojados ojos de su padre por el retrovisor―Camicazi..._

 _―Camicazi fue la nos llamó a mí y a su madre―interrumpió Stoick―Y déjame decirte que sé que ella solamente fue para no dejarte solo con Dagur._

 _―¡Ja! Ahora me vas a decir que Camicazi es una santa. ¿Acaso te olvidaste que ella robó...?_

 _―¡Hiccup!_

 _El auto detuvo su marcha. Hiccup notó que ya estaban en la casa y decidió no bajarse todavía, no cuando otro auto se estacionó en frente de ellos, el cual era de su tía Bertha. Ambos vieron como la gran mujer bajó del vehículo al igual que su hija, la cual iba caminando con la cabeza agachada mientras su madre le gritaba fuera de control. Camicazi siempre ha tenido que soportar los regaños de Bertha, pero esta era la primera vez que la veía tan enojada y que Camicazi se mantuviera en silencio._

 _―¿Estás satisfecho? ―continuó Stoick intentando calmar su voz―Tu amiga está siendo regañada por tus acciones, Hiccup. Dagur y sus supuestos amigos están detenidos por los policías porque Oswald decidió no involucrarse más en sus acciones. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres orillarme a tomar esa decisión también? ¿A dejarte solo?_

 _Hiccup no sabía que podía apretar todavía más sus dientes de lo que ya estaban. No estaba para nada satisfecho, de eso estaba seguro. Pero no podía evitar sus acciones. Cuando vio que ellas ya habían entrado a su propia casa, Hiccup bajó del auto y cerró la puerta con brusquedad, provocando que Stoick perdiera el poco autocontrol que había logrado ganar._

 _―¡¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?! ―gritó Stoick mucho más fuerte de lo que Bertha estaba gritando, despertando probablemente por lo menos a un vecino―¡Tu no eras así! ¡Éste no es el hijo al que me esforcé por criar!_

 _―¿Vas a documentar esto también? ―dijo Hiccup sin inmutarse por las palabras de su padre―¿Vas a meter esta ropa en una caja y le escribirás estupidez que hizo mi hijo a los doce años y lo enviarás al almacén?_

 _―¡Hey! ―rugió Stoick al notar el lenguaje que estaba utilizando―No me hables de ese modo, jovencito. Te lo advierto._

 _Hiccup rodó sus ojos y abrió la puerta de la casa. Stoick talló su cara desesperado. Su pobre niño se estaba descontrolando y no sabía qué más podía hacer. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, el hombre se sentó frente a su puerta e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, topándola con la pared. Lo que él no sabía, era que Hiccup había hecho lo mismo pero en el interior de su casa._

 _Y los dos suspiraron._

* * *

El viernes finalmente llegó, dada por concluida la semana más larga que Hiccup ha tenido hasta este momento. Todo lo sucedido durante su transcurso fue suficiente para de aquí hasta navidad, no quería más revolturas en su vida. Y eso que apenas es la primer semana en Berk. No quería imaginarse cómo será su vida a final de año.

Eret resultó ser una gran persona y no entendía cómo es que Valka no podía llevarse bien con él. Ella no aprobaba que se estuviera llevando bien con Eret, pero Hiccup no le veía nada de malo, siendo que Eret tenía muchas interesantes historias que contar debido a todos los viajes que ha realizado a diferentes partes del mundo. Eso era algo asombroso.

―¿Quieres que traiga algo de cenar? ―le preguntó Valka cuando entraron al departamento.

Ella solamente se había bajado a recoger unas cosas y se tenía que regresar al zoológico. Durante toda la semana, y justo como lo había dicho, Hiccup preparó la cena. A veces Valka comía y otras veces lo sobrante se lo llevaba al trabajo.

―No―dijo él indiferente―Puedo hacer algo.

Valka asintió y luego de despedirse se marchó.

Hiccup torció sus labios mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Camicazi tenía razón cuando dijo que le faltaba salir más, casi no conoce Berk y no había quién lo pudiera llevar a pasear a algún lado. Todavía no se aprende las rutas de los caminos ni cuáles son los centros de entretenimiento que hay a parte del zoológico, al cual tampoco ha ido.

Cuando llamaron suavemente a la puerta, Hiccup gruñó pensando en que tal vez se iba a encontrar a otro vecino maldiciendo a su madre.

―¡Gobber! ―exclamó el joven contento cuando vio a su padrino.

―Qué tal, chico―saludó el hombre rubio enseñando una bolsa de comida―Me encontré a tu madre mientras subía, espero que todavía no hayas empezado a preparar algo para comer.

―No, para nada.

Gobber entró y fue hacia la mesa, en donde dejó la bolsa de comida que traía.

―Conozco al dueño de este restaurant y estoy seguro que amarás sus hamburguesas. Le escurre grasa a la grasa.

Hiccup se rió y rodó sus ojos divertido.

―Ya no volviste―comentó el chico mientras desempacaba la comida―Desde aquella primera semana en donde me mostrarse parte de Berk ya no supe nada de ti.

―Lo siento, chico. Pero el trabajo me ha tenido atado de manos, bueno, mano y... ¡Santa madre de Thor! ¿Qué hace esa ave aquí?

Hiccup miró hacia las escaleras y rió al ver a Cloudjumper con su cabeza ladeada y sus amarillentos ojos mirarlos fijamente.

―Es la mascota de Valka―dijo Hiccup tranquilamente al momento en que le aventaba un muy pequeño trozo de pan de la hamburguesa el cual Cloudjumper atrapó sin problema alguno ―Se llama Cloudjumper.

―¿Es una lechuza?

―Yo pensé lo mismo, pero Valka dijo que era un búho espigado largo.

―¿Un _espimado_ qué? ¿Hay una diferencia entre una lechuza y un búho?

Hiccup se encogió de hombros dando a entender que él no lo sabía. Continuaron comiendo y Gobber mencionaba de vez en cuando que le incomodaba que el animal lo estuviera mirando sin parpadear.

―Te lo juro, voy a soñar con esos feos ojos amarillos.

Hiccup se rió y estuvo a un paso de escupir su refresco.

―A todo esto Gobber, hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

―Dilo.

―¿Por qué no me reclamaste?

Gobber estuvo a un paso de morder su hamburguesa, pero cuando Hiccup preguntó, bajó el alimento y se mostró confundido.

―¿Reclamarte?

―Ya sabes... después de lo de mi papá, no te volví a ver desde ese día. No digo que quedarme con la tía Bertha haya sido terrible ni nada, pero cuando esa mujer de Servicios Infantiles dijo que me tenía que irme con Valka, estaba seguro que tú ibas a argumentar algo.

Gobber frunció un poco sus labios.

―Bueno... Soy tu padrino, pero no soy tu padre. Para la Ley tiene más peso mamá y papá que padrino o madrina. Pero déjame decirte que sí argumenté de que podías quedarme contigo, pero la mujer dijo que el juicio sería uno largo y que no valía la pena.

Hiccup tragó duramente. Esas fueron las mismas palabras que le dijo a la tía Bertha cuando ella comentó que podía continuarse quedando con ella. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ese día que la mujer de Servicios Infantiles llegó ante ellos, dijo que a penas se acababan de enterar del paradero de Valka y que por lo tanto se tenía que ir, ¿entonces cómo fue que Gobber no pidió por él desde el principio? Entendía que si lo hubiera hecho él se hubiera venido a Berk a vivir desde hace seis meses atrás. No hubiera habido la necesidad de haber estado con su tía y Camicazi todo ese tiempo.

―Deja de pensar tanto, chico―dijo Gobber al momento en que se hizo hacia enfrente y pegó su dedo índice contra la frente de Hiccup―Vas a terminarte de freír esas neuronas tuyas.

―Lo siento, pero desde ese día no he podido evitar darle vueltas a muchos asuntos.

―No lo hagas―aconsejó su padrino―A veces no es sano hacer eso.

―Pero necesito respuestas...¡cierto! ¿Tú sabías que mis padres no estaban divorciados?

Gobber esquivó su mirada de la de él, la cual se enfocó ahora hacia Cloudjumper. Hiccup entreabrió su boca sorprendido y soltó la hamburguesa a medio comer.

―¡Lo sabías! ―dijo Hiccup algo indignado―¡Tú lo sabías y tu tampoco me lo dijiste!

―Debes entender que no me correspondía decírtelo.

―¿Acaso Bertha también lo sabe?

Gobber supo que la situación se estaba complicando cuando Hiccup no la llamó tía, siendo que la ha llamado así desde niño aún cuando no son realmente familiares

―Lo sabe, ¿verdad?

A Gobber no le quedó de otra más que suspirar.

―Debes entender Hiccup, realmente no era nuestro lugar en decirlo. Esa fue una decisión que ambos tomaron.

―¿Qué? ―Hiccup comenzaba a ponerse ansioso por saber más―¿Por qué ellos decidieron separarse sin divorciarse?

―Hiccup...

―Gobber, por favor―continuó insistiendo―No tiene sentido ahora el ocultarlo.

― _Si tan sólo supieras..._ ―pensó Gobber―Hiccup, este es un asunto que debes discutirlo con tu madre.

―¡Pero Valka no quiere decirme nada!

―Lo único que puedo decirte es ¿acaso no te has detenido a pensar que hay una razón por la que no te dice nada?

Hiccup parpadeó dos veces confuso. Gobber aprovechó ese momento para decir que ya debía regresar a su trabajo y que procurará visitarlo más seguido, como si no lo hubiera dicho antes ya. Para cuando Hiccup salió de su confusión, Gobber ya no estaba. Gruñó fastidiado, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. Después la levantó y le escribió un mensaje a Camicazi.

 ** _Tu mamá si sabía sobre el no divorcio de mis papás :c ...Qué está pasando aquí?_**

Cuando oyó su teléfono sonar, Hiccup se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que Camicazi contestó, por lo que abrió el mensaje sin ver de quién era.

 ** _A: ¿Vamos a ir al billar siempre?_**

Astrid puso el mensaje en aquella misma conversación grupal que utilizaban para las tareas.

 ** _T: vendito viernes! por supuesto que si!_**

 ** _A: Bendito* ... sabes qué, ya ni me molesto._**

 ** _R: cuenta conmigo!_**

 ** _S: nos en media hora ;)_**

 ** _F: Snotlout, pasas por mi?_**

 ** _S: sino hay de otra. *emoticon rodando los ojos*_**

 ** _He: no puedo, tengo práctica de porristas_**

 ** _R:queeeeeee rarooooooooooooooo~~_**

 ** _He: ¬¬_**

 ** _A: ¿Hiccup?_**

Hiccup había olvidado por completo que habían quedado en salir y no le comentó nada a Valka.

 ** _H: Espérenme..._**

Salió de la conversación grupal para ir a buscar entre sus contactos a Valka y llamarle. Le marcó tres veces y las tres veces lo mandó a buzón.

Stoick decía que si no contestaba el teléfono, no podía salir sin avisar. Pero Hiccup estaba cansado de estar encerrado en este departamento que en estos momentos no le importaba mucho si Valka sabía o no.

 ** _H: Quiero ir pero no sé en dónde es ni tengo como ir, Valka no está._**

 ** _S: que Astrid .ti! Vive , porque yo tengo que pasar por los gemelos y Fishlegs_**

 ** _A: No tengo problema Hiccup, ¿qué dices?_**

Hiccup miró al rededor del vacío departamento y sonrió con rebeldía.

 ** _H: estoy listo cuando quieras pasar._**

Con unos últimos mensajes, Hiccup guardó su celular en su bolsillo del pantalón, y escribió en una hoja un mensaje que dejó sobre ella que decía: "me fui al billar". Era culpa de Valka que no contestara el teléfono.

Valka le había dado una llave del departamento, así que en lo que esperaba que Astrid pasara por él, Hiccup verificó que todo estuviera ordenado y cuando la rubia le habló que ya estaba afuera Hiccup salió sin pena alguna.

No tenía ni idea en el problema que se iba a meter.

* * *

Valka llegó al departamento a las nueve de la noche. Fue in día largo, la jirafa bebé requiere toda la atención y cuidados necesarios para evitar tragedias. Había ido de paso a comprar algo de helado para ver si Hiccup la perdonaba un poco por llegar tarde. Se le hizo extraño encontrar todo apagado y sin ningún tipo de ruido.

―¿Hiccup? ―lo llamó.

No hubo algún tipo de respuesta. Hiccup al menos le gritaba un "qué" o hacía algún ruido que indicara su presencia, y ahora no había nada. Valka soltó el helado que traía en sus manos y comenzó a hiperventilarse.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió la habitación de Hiccup esperando oír la regadera o que estuviera en el baño de su cuarto.

No había nadie.

―Oh no...

Valka bajó nuevamente las escaleras y se pasó una mano por su largo cabello castaño. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Y si Gobber y su hermano tenían razón? ¿Y si traer a Hiccup había sido una mala idea? ¿Acaso estaba vez no se trataba de Eret la persona que llamó a la puerta?

¿Y si...?

La puerta del departamento se abrió en ese momento y Valka dio un gritillo con cierta sorpresa.

―Cálmate, sólo soy yo―le dijo Hiccup mientras cerraba la puerta.

La mujer respiraba agitadamente y su susto pasó a ser enojo.

―¡¿En dónde estabas?! ―gritó Valka preocupada

Hiccup se mostró confuso.

―En el billar con los nuevos amigos que hice de la escuela―dijo como si se tratara de lo más obvio―Te dejé una nota en la mesa.

Valka entonces fue hacia el comedor y vio el patético aviso. Frunció su cara y arrugó su ceño.

―¡Tienes que avistarme a dónde vas! ―continuó diciéndole ella alterada―¡No puedes simplemente irte así como así!

Hiccup dio una risotada burlona que hizo enfurecer más a la mujer. Casi sonaba como Stoick.

―No soy un niño―comentó él retadoramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos―Y no me vengas ahora con que quieres saber qué hago con mi vida porque parece que yo vivo aquí solo, así que no creo que te tenga que dar aviso de todo lo que hago.

―Yo soy tu madre, por supuesto que me tienes que decir a dónde vas y no hablo de dejarme una nota en la mesa. Me debiste haber llamado.

Los ojos de Hiccup se ampliaron y abrió un poco su boca. Bajó sus manos y luego apretó sus puños.

―¿Acaso no te molestaste en checar tu celular? ¡Te marqué tres veces! No sé qué más quieres que haga ¿Quieres ser mi madre luego de once años en no saber de ti? Déjame decirte que estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

Hiccup quiso marcharse a su habitación pero Valka lo tomó del brazo evitando que continuara caminando. El castaño se giró a verla y vio el rostro molesto de su madre.

―¡No me hables de ese modo, jovencito!

Por unos breves momentos, Hiccup visualizó una persona más grande y robusta frente a él, de cabello rojo, de barba y bigotes sin control alguno, regañándolo de noche enfrente de su casa utilizando esa misma frase.

―Lo... siento... ―susurró Hiccup

Hiccup cubrió su boca con su otra mano y bajó su mirada. Era la primera vez que Valka lo veía arrepentido de algo.

―No pensé... no creí que te fuera a importar donde estaba.

―¿Qué no me iba a importar? ¿Estás bromeando? ―Valka soltó el brazo de Hiccup y ahora puso su mano delicadamente sobre la mejilla de él. Hiccup descubrió su boca y la miró―Hiccup, tú me importas.

¿Y por qué no lo demostraba? Fue lo que Hiccup quiso preguntarle. ¿Por qué Valka no se empeñaba a demostrarle que sí le importaba? Si tanto le importaba, ¿por qué no le decía nada sobre la separación de ella y su padre?

 _"¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez eres tú quién no la quiere tratar?"_

A pesar de la distancia, Camicazi continuaba diciendo palabras sabias.

Valka se ha empeñado en hacerle preguntas personales, desde su color favorito hasta si tenía problemas de algún tipo. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo él todo este tiempo? Negarla. Fastidiarse de sus preguntas y de estar con ella.

Es él a quién no le importa si esto funciona o no, quien realmente no se está esforzando en nada. A Hiccup le tembló su labio inferior. Sentía que sus ojos le picaban y que se le hacía un nudo en su garganta.

―Por favor―habló Valka con suavidad―Lo único que te pido es que me avises en dónde vas a estar. No podría vivir si algo te pasara a ti también.

Hiccup sintió un extraño ardor en su pecho al oírla decir eso.

―¿A qué horas... iremos mañana al zoológico? ―preguntó Hiccup con la mirada agachada―Eso sí... no estoy en problemas por lo de hoy.

Valka suspiró.

―Debería castigarte, eso es seguro. ¿Con quién dijiste que estabas?

―Con Snotlout y sus amigos, bueno, mis amigos.

―Bueno ver que te lleves bien con tu primo.

―Sí―Hiccup se abrazó a sí mismo―Extraño a mis amigos de Bog-Burglars, pero... ellos son buenos, pasé un muy buen rato saliendo con ellos.

La mujer sonrió suavemente.

―Bueno, no veo entonces por qué no podemos ir al zoológico mañana. Sirve que conocerás al nuevo animal que recibimos.

Ambos se sentaron en el comedor en silencio, al menos hasta que el estómago de Valka gruñó. Hiccup rió levemente. Parece que el apetito Haddock realmente era de familia.

―Am, ¿quieres que prepare algo para cenar? ―le preguntó Hiccup mientras se ponía de pie e iba hacia el refrigerador.

―No te molestes―dijo Valka rápidamente―Podemos pedir algo de cenar.

―Bueno... ya no hay casi mucha comida en el refrigerador de todas maneras.

―Bueno, ya teníamos tiempo en no ir de compras.

Valka marcó a un local de comida cerca del departamento, sin embargo, debido a que ya era un poco tarde el servicio de entrega a domicilio ya no estaba en servicio.

―Yo puedo ir por la comida―se ofreció Hiccup

Valka lo miró dudoso.

―¿Sabes manejar?

Hiccup sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y le mostró la licencia Valka.

―Siendo honestos, me falta algo de práctica al estacionarme, pero puedo ir y venir por la comida sin ningún problema, sé dónde está.

Valka no se mostraba muy conforme y le devolvió la licencia.

―No lo sé...

―Oh vamos, no está muy lejos de aquí. Tienes que dejarme salir algún día.

―Es ya de noche.

―No son ni las diez―continuó Hiccup

Valka torció la boca no muy conforme, pero a final de cuentas le extendió las llaves hacia Hiccup ya antes de que él las tomara, ella cerró su puño con las llaves.

―Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado, y nada de ir en el celular mientras manejas. A esta hora no debe haber mucho tráfico.

Hiccup rodó sus ojos.

―Te lo prometo.

* * *

Hiccup iba manejando de regreso con una sonrisa placentera dibujada en su rostro. Ir manejando por la noche con la música que estaba oyendo le recordaba un poco las vueltas que Camicazi y él daban de vez en cuando aunque después salían regañados por tomar el carro sin permiso (fuera el de Stoick o el de Bertha).

Hoy fue un muy buen día. Finalmente salió a divertirse con sus nuevos amigos, olvidándose por unos momentos la situación por la que estaba pasando. Berk a estas horas era tranquila, casi no había carros en movimiento, al menos no por esta zona de la ciudad.

Oyó el tono de notificación de su teléfono. Tentado, Hiccup se confió de que no había nadie detrás ni delante de él por lo que tomó su celular para ver de qué se trataba. Agacho su vista para desbloquear su teléfono y vio que sólo se trataba de uno de esos mensajes fastidiosos de publicidad. Resopló y cuando alzó la vista de nuevo dio un jadeo. Soltó su celular y tomó el volante con ambas manos inseguro si debía girarlo o no al mismo tiempo que pisaba el freno a pesar de que no iba muy rápido.

Pero era muy tarde.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Mi perro murió el mes pasado, era un precioso labrador de catorce años y estuvo casi toda mi vida. Fue un golpe muy duro para mí y con él mucha de mi inspiración y bueno... catorce años fue mucho tiempo, todavía no me termino de acostumbrar de no verlo y aún espero escucharlo. Al mismo tiempo, mi trabajo me ofreció contratarme tiempo completo y estoy que no me la creo. Debido a estas dos situaciones, las actualizaciones para todas las historias será muy, muy irregulares ya.

En fin, pasando a otras cosas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me gustaría aclarar que Hiccup no era un mal hijo ni tampoco problemático, pero me gusta la idea de que tuvo al menos una pequeña fase de rebeldía. He puesto diferentes escenarios en ciertos capítulos donde se menciona que Hiccup ayudaba en la limpieza o que Stoick le enseñó mejor, y cosa que así fue, pero también hubo un capítulo en donde Gobber (pobre, me había olvidado de él) dijo que ellos tuvieron sus roces... Creo que todos lo hemos tenido con nuestros padres.

Gracias a: DragoViking, arace-chan, Lessa Fightless Dragon, LaRojas09, lady-werempire, fanatico z.

Que tengan todos una muy bonita semana.

Saludos~


End file.
